<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Walkers by ThornsandRoses12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328246">Dream Walkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornsandRoses12/pseuds/ThornsandRoses12'>ThornsandRoses12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornsandRoses12/pseuds/ThornsandRoses12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's father and many other nobles fall in a sudden coma with blood slightly drained from their bodies by an unknown creature. Seeing that no one is doing anything to help, she takes matters into her own hands and looks for help. She visits Freed at Fairy Tail since they were acquaintances before he joined and makes a request to the Thunder Legion to help her investigate and help everyone wake up. Lalu story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Hey everyone. After taking a couple of classes that required intensive writing, I started to develop an interest in writing. I feel confident enough to write a few things, and I think it's a good way to improve my writing skills. I decided to write a couple of stories about my favorite crack couple, Laxus and Lucy. This will be my first story, so I am open to advise on how to improve my writing. This story is inspired by Supernatural, which is one of my favorite shows. The creature is one of the monsters from Supernatural. If you have any ideas on what the monster is, send a message my way. This is still the world of Fairy Tail, with magic and everything. I'm just not sure what time period to put it, but it's after Tenrou. Lucy hasn't joined the guild, and she can use Stardress because of training with Capricorn. It's an AU. Also because this is my last semester I'm not sure how often I will update. I'm going to be busy with classes and applying to grad school. I have some chapters thought out they just have to get written. Okay, enough of my rambling and I present to you the first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail or Supernatural. </p>
<p>“What do you mean nothing’s wrong with him,” exclaimed Lucy, looking at the doctor in front of her incredulously.</p>
<p>The doctor, a short old man, flinched at Lucy’s stern glare and harsh tone. He nervously started fidgeting with his glasses and hesitantly continued, “I looked over him many times. Physically, he’s fine. There’s nothing in his body that could show how he ended up like this.”</p>
<p>Lucy sighed tiredly rubbing her fingers over her temple hoping that it would ease the headache that was forming. “At the moment, please keep my father’s condition a secret. The last thing I need is people trying to take over and steal his company.”</p>
<p>She thanked the man and dismissed him from the room. The maid escorted him out of the mansion and paid for his services.</p>
<p>Lucy sat down at her father’s desk next to his bed. She stared at her father, who was lying on his bed unconscious. His chest moving up and down from breathing signaled that the man was still alive.</p>
<p>Alive but not awake, thought Lucy sadly, her heart clenching in pain at seeing her father in such a state.</p>
<p>Just when things were getting significantly better between the two of them over the last few years, her father suddenly collapsed in his office working late one night and has not woken up since then. </p>
<p>Her father was struck with a “disease” that has been slowly spreading among the nobility. </p>
<p>They were naming it, the wilting virus. Because of reasons no one can explain, the victims collapse and end up in a comatose state. Here is where the name of the virus comes into play.<br/>The longer the person sleeps, the more they lose the vitality in their bodies and slowly wilt away.</p>
<p>Lucy looked at the reports on her father’s desk she could get about the other victims of the disease thanks to Loke flirting with the maids and getting inside information. She was hoping to get a better understanding of the situation. Lucy’s gut was screaming at her that something about this situation was not right. Something about this “disease” looked suspicious because nobody exhibited any symptoms or showed signs of being ill before the collapse. </p>
<p>So far, twelve people were ill, including Lucy’s father. Of the twelve, only two have passed away. The first two victims. One was an 87-year-old widow with no kids named Marie and a 25-year-old man named Frances. </p>
<p>Marie passed away first. Everyone assumed that her condition was because of complications of old age. However, when the third son of a lord suddenly lost consciousness at a social gathering and never woke up, an investigation was issued by his father. The doctors found nothing wrong with him and that he was in a sleep-like trance. They couldn’t figure out what caused him to black out. After 3 months in a coma, the man passed away in his sleep. </p>
<p>They performed an autopsy on Frances. The only peculiar thing that they found was the fact that his body only had about 3 liters of blood left. </p>
<p>If I remember correctly from the biology class that Dad made me take, the human body on average has about 5 liters of blood. More depending on the gender and size of the person. They found him dead with about 3 left. His brain could not provide oxygen for him to keep surviving. However, it begs the question of how he lost about 2 liters of blood with no external injuries on his body, Lucy thought. </p>
<p>She was getting frustrated with the situation. She thought that by looking at the reports they would give her answers, but all it did was confuse her with even more questions. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, none of the victim’s families wanted to investigate further on the matter. They were trying to keep everything under wraps to prevent the royal family and the public from finding out. To prevent people from panicking. </p>
<p>Lucy snorted at the thought. Complete, utter bullshit. All they did was care about themselves and their reputation. If the King found out, he would have stopped the social gatherings and issued a quarantine so that they could investigate what’s going on. They didn’t want to stop their parties and showing off to each other. </p>
<p>Lucy frowned at this. If they couldn’t help her, she would have to find someone else to help to save her dad. However, investigating would not be easy since she couldn’t openly investigate by herself without someone suspecting something was wrong.</p>
<p>Despite the wealth her father accumulated and the knowledge he made her learn in her studies, she felt limited with the resources at her disposal. She’d have to be innovative and venture into the world of magical texts. </p>
<p>Every problem has a solution. You just have to be creative enough to find it, she thought as she remembered the quote from one of her favorite books. Just have to have an open mind and be creative.</p>
<p>She knew she needed someone who knew their way around high society but has brains and magical ability. If this illness was magic related, they needed a mage to solve it. She started brainstorming ideas on who she should go to. </p>
<p>Lucy was interrupted from her thoughts when Loke popped into the room and called her name when they felt their master’s distress over the situation. </p>
<p>“Lucy my love!” Loke dramatically put his hand on his heart. “Even with a frown on your face, your beauty is striking”. He hoped he could ease the tension on his owner’s face. He felt powerless at the fact he couldn’t do much to help her but will give her support when she needs it. </p>
<p>Lucy turned around to face Loke from her spot. She couldn’t help but let out a tiny smile. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up and keep her mind from going to a dark place. “Hey Loke, since you are here, two heads are better than one. Got any ideas?”</p>
<p>“Well, putting your loveliness aside, I have a suggestion.” Loke’s playful demeanor turned into a serious one. He continued, “I am still technically a member of Fairy Tail and I still keep in contact with some members. Why don’t we reach out to them?”</p>
<p>Lucy pondered over Loke’s suggestion. She was aware of Loke’s history with Fairy Tail. They had a lot of powerful mages and would have a library of vast knowledge about magic that was so different from her own. She could make it a job request and offer an award. </p>
<p>Lucy nodded her head at Loke’s idea. “I think we should. Do you have any recommendations on who we should choose?”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you need”.</p>
<p>Lucy started listing off the criteria she wanted. “First and the most important one is someone who can act around high society. The last thing we need is people realizing what we are doing. Two, we need someone smart. If this is magic-related, we will need someone who is knowledgeable or has access to the knowledge I could not get. And last but not least, we need someone strong. If this is the work of a magical creature, I’d doubt they would go down easy. I’m not sure if I can handle the fight on my own.”</p>
<p>Loke put his hand on Lucy’s shoulder and gently squeezed it. “You should give yourself more credit, Lucy. Not every celestial has reached the point of using Star Dress or curry favor with the Celestial Spirit King. You have worked very hard and all of your spirits are proud of you”.</p>
<p>“I know Loke. Thank you. I’m just worried that’s all.” She put her hand on Loke’s and gently squeezed it, grateful for his reassurance. “It’s just we don’t know what we are up against so we need all the help we can get just in case things get out of hand.”</p>
<p>Loke let his hand go from Lucy’s shoulder and stepped back. “Well, lucky for us, Crux finished perusing through the Celestial Library and compiled all of his research for us. It should give us a little something to start with. I even put together a list of Fairy Tail mages you may be interested in working with.” Loke’s hands glowed for a moment and then a stack of papers appeared on each hand. There was a big stack on his left hand and a smaller stack on his right. He placed the stacks on the desk in front of Lucy.	</p>
<p>Lucy looked at the big stack of papers in bewilderment. She pointed her finger at it and looked at Loke. “You call this a little something to start with?”</p>
<p>Loke shrugged his shoulders at her. “You would be surprised at the number of creatures that deal with blood or forced sleep. This is the completed pile. The stack was double the size until Capricorn convinced him to downsize it.”</p>
<p>Lucy almost fainted at that. Double the size. Lucy touched Capricorn’s key and mentally thanked him. His key hummed in return. She turned back to the desk and tackled the smaller pile since it looked less harmless. “I’m assuming this pile pertains to the Fairy Tail mages.”</p>
<p>“Correct”.</p>
<p>Lucy started shuffling and scanning through the papers. She was already familiar with most of the names since she read Sorcerer Weekly. She stopped reading when her eyes swept upon a familiar name. Rather, a familiar family name. </p>
<p>Freed Justine. Rune Mage. Leader of the Thunder God Tribe. Justine. Where did I hear that name? Lucy thought as she tried to remember why his name sounded so familiar to her, and then she remembered. She started moving papers all over the desk until she found the one she was looking for. </p>
<p>Lucy looked at the paper in front of her. It was one victim before her father. The youngest one by the name of Libera Justine. She collapsed two weeks before Lucy’s father. She tried talking to the family, but they were tight-lipped and refused any help. They didn’t want the public to know her condition. They also believed that she was just stressed from pre-wedding jitters and that was the reason for her collapse. She will be fine with enough rest and will wake up in time for the wedding. </p>
<p>The family that she was getting married to was just as bad. They didn’t even bother to greet her and sent their butler to send her away. The butler replied in their stead. As long as the girl was awake for the wedding ceremony and married their son, they couldn't care less about her condition. Her fiance didn’t even bother to visit her and check on her well-being. Claimed he was too busy drinking his sorrows away about his fiance’s condition and required the arms of a woman for comfort.</p>
<p>Lucy’s expression turned to disgust as she remembered her encounter with that perverted pig. Didn’t even attempt to hide the fact he was mentally undressing her with his eyes. </p>
<p>Poor girl, she thought. The man she was marrying was a womanizer and enjoyed frolicking with prostitutes at brothels. It was clear that it was a political marriage that would unite the two families to bring them both prestige and more opportunities to expand their influence and wealth. This was not a union of love. </p>
<p>Mentally going through the members of the Justine family, she remembered that the family had 3 sons and one daughter. The two oldest were married, and the family disowned the youngest son. Rumors were he practiced magic and wanted to live the life of a mage. Use his magic to help people. Apparently, the family did not agree with this. He left the family and joined a magic guild, cutting off all ties with them. </p>
<p>Despite hiring mages for their protection, mages were not seen in a positive light by the nobility. They saw magic as a waste of time and something that commoners practiced, even though only 10% of the population can use magic.</p>
<p>Freed must be related to Libera. Her older brother. Maybe he could help her. He fit her list of requirements. Plus, he can save his sister.<br/>But there was one question that plagued in the back of her mind. Will he actually agree and help her? Well, there’s only one way to find out.</p>
<p>Lucy pulled two keys from her waist and prepared to summon them one at a time. “Loke, I will be visiting Fairy Tail in the next few days. I decided to go with Freed Justine. He’s the perfect candidate to help us. He might even rally up his team. You may go back to the spirit world and rest since you are here on your own magic. I have to make preparations for my departure.”</p>
<p>Loke bowed at Lucy and gave her a wink. “Of course, Lucy. I will be present with you on your journey in case you need help.” He went back to the spirit world and vanished in a cloud of sparkles. </p>
<p>She called out the first key in her hand. “Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn.” In front of her stood a tall humanoid goat wearing black shades and a butler’s outfit. Capricorn bowed at her and asked, “How may I be of service today, Lady Lucy.”</p>
<p>Lucy gently smiled at her late mother’s loyal spirit. “Capricorn, I need you to compile all the mansion’s paperwork and railway’s paperwork for the next two weeks and bring them to me. I will need your help to finish it all. If we finish it now, I will investigate without worrying about Father’s company and the servants.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Lady Lucy.” Capricorn left the room to start working on the task Lucy gave him. </p>
<p>That’s one less thing to worry about. Might have to pull a few all-nighters to get it all done, she thought. Now to do the other thing.</p>
<p>She called the second key in her hand. “Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo”. In front of her stood a pink-haired girl with blue eyes, dressed in a maid’s outfit. On her wrists were shackles. Virgo bowed and said with a stoic expression, “Punishment Princess?” </p>
<p>Lucy sweatdropped at her spirit’s antics. “No, Virgo! No punishment. I just need you to help me pack for a journey that I am about to make. I also need you to inform the staff members to take care of the mansion while I am away. They need to keep quiet about the situation and not let anyone visit unless I’m home.”</p>
<p>“Of course Princess”. Virgo also left the room to start on the tasks given to her by Lucy.</p>
<p>Lucy leaned back against the chair and sighed. She closed her eyes to give herself a few moments of peace. She opened her eyes and looked at her father.</p>
<p>“Dad, I’m heading to Fairy Tail to find someone to help us. Hang in there a little longer. I promise I will save you,” she whispered softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the follows and favorites. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.</p>
<p>Laxus and the Thunder Legion were making their way back from an S-Class mission and headed towards the guild. The mission was decent and had good pay, so everyone was in a good mood. </p>
<p>Bickslow turned towards his friends and started walking backward, his babies joining him. “Bossman, that job was simple. Give us something more challenging next time.” He stuck his tongue out towards them, showing his guild mark.</p>
<p>“Easy. Easy. Next time. Next time,” the totems flying next to him chirped repeatedly. </p>
<p>Evergreen pointed her fan towards Bickslow and scolded him. “Stop sticking your tongue out before something goes inside your mouth. It's so uncouth.” </p>
<p>Bickslow gave her a perverted smirk and gave her a wink. “You're just jealous no one’s putting something in your mouth.”</p>
<p>Evergreen’s face flushed with anger and embarrassment. She closed her fan and started smacking Bickslow with it, ignoring the cries of pain coming from him.</p>
<p>“Bickslow stop talking and Evergreen stop hitting Bickslow. We are about to head inside the guild so behave yourselves. We must not embarrass Laxus-sama or bring shame to his name,” said Freed seriously as he gave the both of them a fierce glare. </p>
<p>“Freed, it’s fine. Let’s just head in, report the completion of the mission, and relax in the guild for the rest of the day,” Laxus says as he opens the doors to the guild. He entered the guild with the Thunder Legion following behind him when he paused at the sight in front of him, the Thunder Legion bumping into him at his abrupt stop. </p>
<p>“Ow Bossman. Why did you suddenly stop? You could have given us a warning, you know?” Bickslow rubbed his head to soothe the bump that was forming from the fall he took when he bumped into everyone. He stopped complaining when he noticed all the members of the guild looking at them. More specifically, Freed.</p>
<p>Macao and Wakaba rushed towards Freed and dragged him to the bar next to Master Makarov, forcing him to sit down on the stool. “Freed, you bastard. You knew such a beauty and didn’t even introduce us to her. Plus, you made her wait this long for you. That’s so not cool.” Macao and Wakaba nodded their heads in agreement.</p>
<p>“It’s not manly to keep secrets from your nakama,” roared Elfman as he joined the group of men that were gathering around Freed who were intending on interrogating him.</p>
<p>Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, and his babies looked at the scene in front of him in confusion. Freed was trapped and surrounded by the men of Fairy Tail as they fired questions at him at a rapid rate.</p>
<p>Bickslow stepped towards the bar and asked the questions that were going through their minds. “What’s going on?” He signaled to Kinana to get him a beer. She swiftly gave him one and started drinking it.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what’s going on. Some hot blonde babe came to the guild and requested to see Freed. Said they knew each other and needed to speak to him,” said Master as he dangerously swayed back and forth from his spot on the bar counter, clearly intoxicated from alcohol. He pointed his finger to the second floor and continued, “She’s waiting up there. You can look at her if you don’t believe me.”</p>
<p>Bickslow couldn’t believe that some girl willingly came to see his friend. Not that Freed wasn’t considered attractive to the ladies. It's just some girls considered him to be too severe and blunt, and girls did not like that. He also rarely showed any interest in the female species because he found most girls outside of the guild to be too pushy and obnoxious. Plus, he was busy protecting Laxus from his fans. He believed they were trying to sully Laxus’s honor and take advantage of him. He couldn't believe that Freed had a female friend outside of the guild.</p>
<p>Bickslow silently sent his babies to the second floor to take a peek at the girl that was waiting for Freed. His babies reported she was currently reading a book and confirmed that she was “a hot babe”. He told them to lift him to the second floor so that he can quietly get a glance at her without her noticing. Bickslow took a glance and did a double-take when he saw her. Hot was putting it lightly. </p>
<p>This woman was gorgeous. Long blonde hair flowing down to her waist, big doe brown eyes, heart-shaped face, and wearing clothes that were considered conservative by Fairy Tail standards, but it still stressed her hourglass figure. </p>
<p>He felt a little upset that Freed knew someone like her and didn’t bother to introduce them or mention her to the team. They were close friends and told each other everything, so it hurt him a little that Freed neglected to talk about her and had a friend outside of the team.</p>
<p>Bickslow hastily went back down to make sure the mystery lady didn’t notice him openly gawking at her and made his way to the bar. He went up to Freed, who was looking confused and annoyed at what was going on and smacked his arm. Freed yelped at that. </p>
<p>“I thought we were friends. Does the bro code not mean anything to you,” Bickslow exclaimed. His totems chanting friends and bro code behind him. </p>
<p>Freed, still confused at what was going on, responded by saying, “What?”</p>
<p>Bickslow replied, “Not that I have anything against you having friends outside the guild, but you could have told the team about her. Are you ashamed of us or something?”</p>
<p>Freed shook his head no. “Why would I be ashamed of you? You’re like a brother to me. Mind you, I am still confused about what’s going on.” </p>
<p>“Some hot blonde chick is sitting upstairs on the second floor. Claims she knows you and wants to talk to you.” Bickslow says and takes another gulp of his beer. </p>
<p>“Why would anyone want to see me?” said Freed, flabbergasted. He continued, “I’m pretty sure if you don’t know her then I don’t even know her. Look, get Laxus and Evergreen and we will all head upstairs and clear up what’s going on.” </p>
<p>Bickslow nodded his head and finished his beer. He got up from the stool and did what Freed told him to do. Laxus, Evergreen, and Bickslow followed Freed up the stairs to meet the person who got the guild all revved up. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Freed was wondering who was waiting for him. She claimed they were friends and knew each other. Freed didn’t know anyone from outside the guild, and before his family disowned him for wanting to pursue magic and join a guild, he wasn't that close to the nobles. The only person he could think of was his little sister, but they banned her from seeing him because they disowned him. She was currently engaged and set to get married soon, so he doubted her fiance, who was just as controlling as his family would let her visit him.  </p>
<p>However, Bickslow mentioned that the person waiting for him was blonde and all members of his family had green hair. He certainly wasn’t acquainted with a blonde noblewoman. Maybe she’s a fan or something? He continued to ponder all the possibilities of who the mystery person was as he walked up the stairs with his friends following him. </p>
<p>At the top of the stairs, he stood and scanned the floor until his eyes fell on a blonde woman reading a book. As he moved closer to her, his eyes went wide open with recognition at the person at the table. It was someone he hasn’t seen in years since he left high society. He stood in front of her and bowed slightly. His actions surprised his friends, who were standing behind. <br/>“Lady Heartfilia”.</p>
<p>A few hours before:</p>
<p>Lucy stood in front of Fairy Tail stared at the doors in front of her. She couldn’t believe it. She was actually at the guild she admired since she was a little girl. She felt giddy at the possibility of meeting famous mages, but quickly composed herself. She was here on a mission and needed to act professionally. </p>
<p>She took on her perfect lady persona and entered the guild. She noticed the guild got silent and everyone was staring at her. She ignored the stares because it was something she was accustomed to when attending social gatherings. She scanned the guild to get a glimpse of green hair but didn’t see it. She recognized the Master of the guild, Makarov, sitting at the bar with two older men drinking. </p>
<p>She made her way over to the bar where Master Makarov was drinking. He paused the conversation he was having with the two men and stared at her. “Hello, my child. Is there something you need?”</p>
<p>Lucy curtsied before him and introduced herself. “Hello, Master. My name is Lucy.” She gave him a polite smile. “I am looking for Freed Justine. He is a member of this guild. He’s an old friend of mine.” </p>
<p>Master was slightly taken aback at the politeness of the woman in front of him. His youngsters rarely had the basic knowledge of social etiquette, preferring to forgo all formalities. He sensed magic from her. He felt no malice from her and deemed her not a threat to his children.</p>
<p>The three men were curious why a beautiful woman like her came to meet Freed. He had few female friends. Maybe she's a relative? Girlfriend?</p>
<p>Macao asked the question that was on their minds. “Freed’s on a mission on his team, but he should be back later today. If you don’t mind me asking, what is the relationship between the two?”</p>
<p>Lucy had a feeling that they would ask her this question. She was going to be as vague as possible. It wasn’t like she wasn’t telling the truth. She’s just omitting a few key bits of information. </p>
<p>Lucy gave them a sweet smile and gave them a little wink. She put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion and said, “It’s a secret”.</p>
<p>Their minds couldn’t help but go to the gutter. What secret could she possibly talk about? The pervy old men thought naughty thoughts. They couldn’t help but wonder what Freed was going to do with the busty blonde. Master quickly snapped out of his stupor and faked a cough to cover his embarrassment of daydreaming. “Well, Miss, you can wait for him upstairs. It's where he usually is at the guild. Enjoy your stay.”</p>
<p>Lucy beamed another smile, and hearts formed in their eyes. She made her way across the guild to the stairs, ignoring the stares of the other members. She walked up the stairs and made herself comfortable at one table that was out of view from the people on the first floor.  </p>
<p>All that’s left to do is wait, she thought. Luckily, she brought a book to help pass the time and immersed herself in the story. </p>
<p>She was just getting to the climax of the story when she heard her name being called. She looked from the pages and saw Freed standing at the top of the stairs with three other people standing behind them. </p>
<p>When she saw Freed coming closer, she saw him give her a bow. She closed her book and stood up from her spot. She walked over to the group and gave them a smile. “Freed, none of that lady nonsense. We are in a place where people couldn't care less about titles.”</p>
<p>Freed still kept his serious tone. “That may be true, however, we should still treat a person of your stature as a lady. You deserve to be called one, unlike the airheads in high society who claim to be one.” </p>
<p>Realization struck Bickslow. He turned to Freed. “Wait, isn’t Heartfillia the name of the railways? Holy shit, you must be loaded.”</p>
<p>Lucy frowned a bit at that. “I’m not loaded,” she said, using air quotes to emphasize her point. “My father is loaded. All that money belongs to my father. My father’s achievements are not my own.”  </p>
<p>Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. “Doesn’t mean you won’t get his money, eventually.” He didn’t trust this girl. Heck, he didn’t trust anyone from high society. All they did was use people for their entertainment. He assumed she was here for that as well. Plus, there was the fact that Freed looked unnerved by her appearance. Something was up.</p>
<p>The atmosphere suddenly got tense. Freed cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention and ease the atmosphere. “We have gone off-topic. Although I am flattered to be called a friend, I don’t think we are close enough for that. Maybe acquaintances? We’ve only met a few times, and that was through my sister when she held literary salons for the noble ladies.” Whenever his sister held a salon at their home, he would help her organize it and would greet the ladies. Lucy attended a few of them and would always be the last to leave. As he escorted her to her carriage, they would go into an intense intellectual discussion of their favorite literary works. She always impressed him with her knowledge since most ladies were given limited education, and it was nice to talk to someone who actually has a brain. </p>
<p>“That is actually why I’m here. I know we don’t know each other that well, but I didn’t know who else to turn to.” She paused for a second and looked at the others. “I would prefer if we could talk in private.” She quickly added, “no offense,” when she saw them frown. “It’s just I rather you have the decision if you want to tell them.”</p>
<p>Freed shook his head no. “They are my team and my friends. Whatever you want to say to me, you will say it in front of them,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, princess. Guess we’re staying here.” He gave her a triumph smirk and made himself comfortable at one table, with Evergreen and Bickslow following suit. </p>
<p>Lucy was still hesitant to say something in front of them. She didn’t know how much of his former life he had told his team, and she didn’t want to say something they were not aware of. She took another approach. 	</p>
<p>Lucy took a deep breath. “Ça a à voir avec ta sœur. Elle ne va pas bien.”</p>
<p>Freed froze, and his gaze hardened at her words. Noticing the change in expression, Bickslow and Evergreen put their guards up and gave Lucy a glare. Laxus got even more annoyed at her when she suddenly switched languages. Something definitely was up. “Oi, you can’t do that.”	</p>
<p>Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch. “Yes, I can. We are having the conversation in your presence. You never said I couldn’t speak another language.” She was getting annoyed at the blonde man. </p>
<p>Laxus was about to protest when Freed held his hand up. “Please go downstairs. I will tell you guys everything when we are done.” Freed tried to keep his composure. He should have thought something wasn’t right when Lucy came to see him. He braced himself for the solemn conversation that will take place.</p>
<p>They were hesitant about leaving Freed alone with someone they barely knew. They were going to protest again when Freed interrupted them. “Please,” he said, pleading, practically begging them. He did not want them to see him look vulnerable.  </p>
<p>Bickslow being the first to notice Freed’s worried state agreed. “Let’s go. Holler if you need us.” He grabbed Evergreen's and Laxus’s arms and dragged them downstairs.</p>
<p>Freed turned around and looked at Lucy. He took a deep breath to relax himself and stop his shaking. “Sorry about that. I have heard no one mention, my sister, to me in a while, and it doesn’t help that you are here barring bad news. Please continue.”</p>
<p>“How much of high society and your family have you been following,” she asked. She wanted to know how much he actually knew about the situation. </p>
<p>Freed’s gaze turned sad. “Other than my sister, no one in my family has reached out to me in years. She would send letters to me but they have gotten less since she got engaged.”</p>
<p>Lucy’s heart couldn’t help but go to the man in front of him. Familial neglect was something they both had in common. Lucy then told Freed everything; her father collapsing, his sister’s condition, the other victims, and the meetings with the family. She left nothing out. She even told him it was possible that this was magic-related, not a disease. When she finished, she looked at his face to see his reaction.</p>
<p>Pure rage was on Freed’s face. He tried to control himself. “And you're telling me, no one’s doing anything. I knew they were stupid, but I didn’t think they were this stupid.” He slammed his fist on the table. “They should have told me something.” </p>
<p>Lucy looked at him with a sad smile. “You really knew nothing. No one told you?” </p>
<p>Freed shook his head and hung his head, looking at the table. “No, and I had the right to know. It's my sister for crying out loud and don’t get me started on the pig she calls fiance. I should have known she wasn’t happy with the union but always reassured me in her letters that everything was fine.” He suddenly shot up and looked at Lucy. “He didn’t do anything to you, did he?”	</p>
<p>Lucy frowned when she remembered the interaction she had with him. “Luckily, no, but he still asked me to comfort him.” Lucy sniffed. “If he got forceful, he was going to meet a giant ax-wielding bull in a speedo.” </p>
<p>Freed chuckled a little. “Celestial spirit magic, right? Taurus, one of the twelve gold zodiacs. Gosh, I wish I could see that.”</p>
<p>Lucy giggled when she imagined the funny image. Him screaming, running away from Taurus chasing him with his ax. Both laughed a bit, easing the tense atmosphere. When they stopped she asked, “So will you help me? I am willing to pay whatever is necessary. Let my father be the last victim.” Although she didn’t show it, she was nervous that he was going to say no.</p>
<p>Freed put his fist to his chest. “You have my full support. No money is necessary.” Lucy tried to protest, and they came to a compromise. “Fine, just pay the expenses we will spend for the trip. I shall gather my things and team to prepare for the journey.” He got up from the seat. “Let me bring you a guild form so you can put it down as a formal request and -.”</p>
<p>“We can’t do that,” Lucy interrupted him. Seeing his confused face, she continued. “We can’t submit it as a formal request. It will go into the system. If it's in the system, people can see what we are doing. We have to keep this on the down-low. The fewer people that know, the better. If some creature’s behind this, we can’t alert them.” </p>
<p>Freed nodded in understanding at her words. “Of course. I’m sorry I forgot. With money, people can do anything.” Freed went deep in thought at the word anything. “Maybe my team shouldn’t get involved. It's my sister, my problem. I wouldn’t want them to get involved with the politics of high society.” 	</p>
<p>“It’s your choice,” Lucy told him softly. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a second. She summoned Crux, and he appeared with a big binder filled with all her notes and the information she gathered. “Here is what I’ve gathered so far. It should give us something to start with.”</p>
<p>Freed accepted the binder from Lucy. “Thank you.” He looked at her gratefully. “You have no clue how much this mission means to me, and I’m glad you came to me for help.” He clutched the binder close to his chest as if seeking some sort of comfort from it. “I will help you and your father to the best of my abilities. You have my word as a Fairy Tail mage.”</p>
<p>Lucy looked at him with a smile. She felt as if an immense weight was lifted from her shoulders. “No, thank you.” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you haven’t agreed.”	</p>
<p>Freed gave her a sad smile. “Anything for Libera. She means a lot to me. I couldn’t live with myself if I did nothing to help.” He adjusted the binder in his hands and put his hand out for a shake. “I do hate to cut this conversation short, but if we are to start anything, I must pack. I shall see soon.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lucy got up from the table and smoothed out her skirt. She met his hand for a shake. “I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Freed waved goodbye to Lucy. He jotted down the stairs and stormed out the guild, ignoring the cries of his name by his team members. 	</p>
<p>Lucy sat back down at the table, suddenly feeling very relieved and exhausted. The stress and anxiety of the last few days caught up to her. </p>
<p>Virgo sensing Lucy’s fatigue popped out with a platter in her hands. On the platter was a tea set. She set it down on the table and started pouring tea for her Mistress. She handed a cup to Lucy.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Virgo,” said Lucy as she took the cup from her. She took a moment to breathe in the calming scent of the tea and smiled. “Early grey, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Princess.” Virgo bowed. “Punishment?” Lucy sweatdropped at that. No matter how many times she heard it she could never get used to it. </p>
<p>“No, Virgo. You can go. Tell the others that everything is going as planned.” Virgo nodded and went back to the spirit world. She took a sip from her cup and put her guard up when she heard the sound of stomping come up the stairs.</p>
<p>She was met face to face with a sparking fuming lightning dragon slayer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Here is the next chapter. I was wondering if you guys are fine with the length of the chapters. Is it too long or too short? I also want to know if you’re fine with me switching times and settings throughout the chapter. I’m still new at this, so I’m hoping that the way I end chapters is good. Also, I promise the next chapter is when the actual mystery and investigation will start. Just wanted to get introductions and all that out of the way. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.</p>
<p>When Laxus saw Freed come down the stairs with a sad expression and storm out of the guild, he felt a sense of rage go through him. He knew the girl was the reason his best friend was so upset. He got up from his spot at the bar and marched upstairs to the second floor to give her a piece of his mind. He felt further enraged when he saw her sitting there casually sipping tea, acting like she did nothing wrong. He stood in front of her, casting an enormous shadow on her form. When she didn’t acknowledge him, he got pissed.  </p>
<p>“Oi,” he said, trying to get her attention. “What did you say to Freed?”</p>
<p>She placed her teacup back on the table and finally looked up at him. “Whatever do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Cut the crap. I know you said something to upset my friend.” He tried not to throttle the girl in front of him. “What did you say,” he repeated.</p>
<p>Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest, pushing them up, accidentally making them look bigger. Laxus tried not to glance at that and tried to focus on the matter at hand. She was getting annoyed with him. “All I did was tell him the truth.” </p>
<p>“Which was,” he asked impatiently. He also shook off the sweet scent of strawberries that was coming off her.</p>
<p>“It’s not my place to say. You would have to ask him,” she replied coolly. It wasn’t his business, and it was Freed’s decision if he wanted to say something. She got up from her spot at the table and placed a card on it. “Anyway, tell Freed if he wants to give me a visit to come to this inn. It's where I am currently staying. He has two days to before I head back home to Acalypha.” She tried to get past him to head downstairs, but he wouldn't let her through. He was blocking the way down the stairs.  </p>
<p>Lucy huffed at him and displayed a look of annoyance on her face, removing the perfect lady mask she had on before. Laxus felt smug at the fact he could break the mask she put up. Emotions like anger were something he could deal with since it gave him an opportunity to read her. The facade she had on before kept him from figuring her out. It also creeped the hell out of him. </p>
<p>Lucy was getting pissed. Laxus was refusing to move and let her pass. She forwent all formalities and let him have it. “Will you move your fat ass so that I can go through?”</p>
<p>Laxus gawked at her with an open mouth. She did not just call him fat! Laxus took great pride in his physique. “What did you just say to me?”</p>
<p>“What? You deaf too. Sheesh, guess your old age is finally catching up to you. I said move your fat ass so I can leave.” Lucy stared up at him, arms crossed, hip cocked to the side. A huge grin formed on her face when she saw his jaw clenched and an angry tic form on his head. She decided to hit the last nail on the coffin. “Careful there. I think you're forming wrinkles there?”	</p>
<p>Laxus’s face was furious with anger. Lady or not, he was not about to let some princess insult him and get away with it. Even if she was incredibly attractive. He also wasn’t stupid though to actually hurt her. Sparks of electricity emitted from his body as a way to intimidate the woman in front of him. </p>
<p>Lucy felt the potent presence of his magic. It was overwhelming, and if this was an actual fight, she would not have a chance against him. She heard of the Thunder God and was one of Fairy Tail’s most powerful mages. She knew he was trying to intimate her, and she was not one to back down. Lucy let Aquarius’s magic take over her body as she glared back at Laxus, orbs of water forming around her body. </p>
<p>“Hm not bad. Princess can use magic?” Laxus was mildly impressed. Most people would have cowered before him or ran away crying. She wasn’t backing down. He moved closer to her and leaned down to get into her face. “How cute. A princess trying to play the role of a mage,” he said mockingly. He got even more satisfied when she got angrier and the orbs of water moved around in a circle. </p>
<p>Bickslow and Evergreen were behind Laxus, a safe distance away, watching the scene in front of them intently and slightly terrified. They would not get in between the two blondes. It was suicide. They were not ready to drown or die by electrocution.</p>
<p>“Now, now. No need to make this bloody. Although you would look beautiful no matter what Lucy, there is no need to destroy the guild.” A voice familiar to both of them called out and got in between the two blondes about to clash. His hands pushing the two of them apart, trying to create some distance between the two. </p>
<p>“Loke,” both yelled out at the same time. Then they glared at each other and said, “Stop copying me!” The two of them powered down and continued to give each dirty looks as they waited for Loke to explain himself. </p>
<p>“As your knight in shining armor, I have come to rescue you from the clutches of the big, mean, broody dragon,” said Loke as he sparkled while posing dramatically. “My Lucy senses were tingling. With the power of love, I went through my gate to save you.”</p>
<p>Laxus and Lucy looked at Loke in shock and confusion. Lucy’s shock was because of the words that came out of Loke’s mouth. Laxus was confused because he hasn’t seen Loke in a while. He suddenly popped out of nowhere and the first thing he does is flirt with the first pretty face he sees that somehow knows him. After a few seconds of silence, Lucy facepalmed and looked away from Laxus. Laxus sported a cocky smirk when she looked away. I won, he thought, not even bothering to hide the smugness he was feeling. </p>
<p>She turned red with embarrassment when she heard him lightly laugh at the nonsense coming out of Loke’s mouth. She could practically feel the smile on his face. “Loke,” she said in a warning tone as she held up his key, ready to do a forced gate closure. Now was not the time for declarations of love, especially when she was trying to be a badass in front of Laxus Dreyar! </p>
<p>Bickslow, being the brave soul he is, joined the group of three. He was visibly relieved to see that there were no more sparks or orbs of water coming out of the two and signaled to Evergreen to join as well. “Where have you been Loke,” said Bickslow. “You rarely come by the guild anymore. I know you have a new owner now, but you can let us know you are alive now and then.”</p>
<p>Loke wiped off the imaginary dust from his shoulders and adjusted his suit jacket. “Well, it's kind of hard for me to escape when I have become a prisoner of love.” He continued to stare at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.</p>
<p>Lucy sighed heavily and massaged her temples. She lost her cool for a second and Loke was trying to diffuse the situation in his own playful way.</p>
<p>Evergreen looked back and forth at the two when she saw how familiar and comfortable they were with each other. Her eyes went wide open when she had a bout of realization. “Wait! She’s your Master?! That means you're a celestial spirit wizard if the two of you have a contract.”</p>
<p>Lucy winced and made a face at the word Master. “I prefer the term friend. The spirits that I am contracted with are my friends. They are not tools or objects. They are living beings just like us.”</p>
<p>Loke moved closer to Lucy and put an arm around her shoulders. “That is why you are so well-loved by us.” Loke bragged with pride in his voice. “Lucy owns 10 of the zodiac keys and several silver ones. She is one of few spirit mages with the ability to harness our magic as her own, and she curries favor with the Celestial Spirit King,” he added.</p>
<p>Bickslow whistled loudly. “That’s impressive.” As a seith mage, he understands the importance of dealing with souls and spirits. It is important to give them the respect they deserve or it could lead to problems. A vengeful spirit or soul is not a pretty sight and can easily turn on you when you need them most. 	</p>
<p>Laxus scowled at Loke. For some reason, he didn’t like how touchy-feely he was with the blonde woman. “Doesn’t explain why you're here.”<br/>“I sensed the tension between you guys due to lack of trust. I am here to tell you to trust Lucy and most of all to trust Freed’s judgment.” His playful demeanor changed into a serious tone. His stern gaze directly mostly at Laxus. “Lucy came to ask for Freed’s help since it was something that involved him and he agreed.”</p>
<p>“But why just Freed? I mean, if this also affects Freed, why doesn’t he let us help him. We are a team and we look out for each other.” cried out Evergreen. She felt a bit hurt seeing him storm out of the guild, ignoring the calls of his name. </p>
<p>“It is exactly that reason,” Lucy said softly, and everyone stared at her. “Freed does not wish to involve you in his business. He thinks he’s protecting you.” Lucy did not agree with Freed’s decision, but she respected it and understood his reasoning behind it. She could feel how much these people cared about him. </p>
<p>“Well, he’s an idiot for thinking that. Freed’s business is our business. Let’s go guys. We better hurry and catch up with him before he leaves.” Laxus beckoned Bickslow and Evergreen to follow him. Before he descended the stairs he called out, “See you later, blondie,” and the trio left the guild. They headed towards Freed’s house. </p>
<p>Lucy let out a smile and waved at them goodbye. Then she realized something. “Your blonde too, you overgrown spark plug,” Lucy’s voice resounded through the entire building. </p>
<p>Laxus let out a smirk when he heard Lucy’s scream as he exited the guild. </p>
<p>At Freed’s house:</p>
<p>Freed was running around frantically throughout his house, pulling books out of his many bookshelves, and throwing them hazardously into two suitcases. Hmmm, I need my gale-force reading glasses and my light pen. I’ll bring an extra of both, just in case. I’ll take those encyclopedias of magical creatures and magical diseases. I definitely need that myth and legends book. It might come in handy. Oh, I almost forgot the magical medicine for mages, thought Freed as he made sure he didn’t forget important. He was so occupied with his thoughts he didn’t Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen enter his home. He also failed to hear the calls of his name as he was too busy muttering to himself the list of books that he was bringing. </p>
<p>“Freed. Freed. Freed. FREED,” yelled Laxus as he tried to get Freed’s attention. He still didn’t move, so he sent a little spark to jolt him awake. Freed yelped and turned around to give the perpetrator a piece of his mind, but froze when he saw his friends stand there, arms crossed with a glare on their faces.</p>
<p>“Going somewhere, Freed,” asked Laxus as he gestured to his suitcases filled with books, clothes, and all the essentials. “Mind if we come with?”</p>
<p>Freed let out an awkward laugh. He didn’t think that they would follow him to his house and forcefully invite themselves on the mission. “No, thank you, I’m good. Just being chivalrous to a lady in need. Trust me, you don’t want to come, it will be extremely boring. Old rich men with nothing to do,” said Freed quickly, praying that he somehow convinced them not to come and not ask him any more questions. </p>
<p>Obviously, it didn’t work since all three narrowed their gaze suspiciously. Bickslow took a turn to speak. “I don’t know, it kind of sounds fun. Watching old men doing nothing.”</p>
<p>Evergreen got straight to the point. “Look Freed, we are your friends. You can tell us anything. Ever since you sat down with Lucy, you looked upset about something. She came to you for help with something because it relates to you. So I’ll only ask this once. What are you hiding from us?”	</p>
<p>Freed sighed in defeat. He should have known how stubborn they were, and their hearts were coming from a good place. He paused for a second and then spoke. “It’s… my sister,” he said slowly, looking up to see their reactions. He gained more confidence and continued, “She’s in danger. Some ‘disease’ has been passed around the upper class that puts people in a coma, and so far two people have died in their sleep. Doctors have tried everything and medically they can’t explain what’s going on. None of the nobles are doing anything about it. That’s where Lucy comes in. She came and told me that her father and my sister fell to this illness as well. The only other logical explanation would be that magic is somehow involved. That’s where I come in. I have the resources she needs.” He let out a shaky smile as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. “That’s why I have to go. I could never live with myself if I let something happen to Libera.”</p>
<p>All of them were aware of Freed’s history with his family, and his sister was the only one who would communicate with him from time to time. Laxus stepped forward and put a hand on Freed’s shoulder. “Your sister will be so proud of you. That is why we are coming to help. We are nakama and nakama help each other out.”</p>
<p>Freed tried to protest. “But you guys don’t know how the world works out in the upper class. Most of them are vicious and cruel. They would do anything to remove any obstacles in their way. They solve all their problems with money and influence. I do not want to subject you guys to that.”</p>
<p>“If we can handle dark mages, we can handle evil businessmen. Have more faith in us, man. Plus, I know how important this is to you.” Laxus saw Freed start to slowly unweave. “Let us help you. You will be able to get more done with more people.”</p>
<p>Freed sighed and agreed. He felt a tremendous weight get lifted from his shoulders. He should have come to his friends in the beginning. It was a silly idea to exclude them.</p>
<p>Laxus gave him a pat of encouragement, and Bickslow and Evergreen gave him a small smile. Laxus turned to his team. “Everyone pack and we’ll meet blondie at the inn she’s staying at. You have one hour before we head out.” Everyone agreed and went to their respective homes to pack. After an hour, they all went to meet Lucy at the inn.</p>
<p>At the inn:</p>
<p>Lucy smiled when she saw the 4 mages show up and they all exchanged pleasantries. It looked like she was getting more help than she thought. Time to get to work. “Well, now that we are all here. Let’s head out.” Lucy headed out of the door. “The carriage is waiting for us outside,” she trailed off. </p>
<p>“No way,” answered Laxus abruptly. “We are not taking a carriage.” There was no way he was taking a carriage all the way to Heartfilia Mansion. </p>
<p>“How else are we going to get,” countered Lucy as she gave him a hard look. “Unless you want to take the train.” She was fine with that option as well.</p>
<p>“Not the train either,” said Laxus as he shook his head no. “We’re walking.”</p>
<p>“Walking,” yelled Lucy, looking at Laxus as if he grew two heads. “Are you stupid?! Do you know how long it will take us to get there if we walk?” Her feet throbbed at the thought of walking all the way home. </p>
<p>An angry tic popped on Laxus’s forehead when Lucy called him stupid. The Thunder Legion tried to keep their composure and fight the urge to laugh at their leader. They knew why Laxus didn’t want to take the carriage or the train. Laxus would not budge on the matter. “I see no problem with walking,” he said seriously.</p>
<p>Lucy willed herself not to throttle the man in front of her. Every time she said something, he had to say something back. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She said in a gentle voice as if negotiating with a child, “Why walk when we can get there faster using a mode of transportation.”</p>
<p>Laxus’s stomach churned at the word transportation. He was feeling a little green but didn’t show it on his face. “No,” he said stubbornly, making no room for argument. </p>
<p>Lucy looked at Laxus incredulously. She realized that this man was adamant on walking. Then she had an idea. “Fine,” she sniffed, making Laxus smirk in victory. “YOU can walk. I am taking the carriage.” She headed out the door towards where their carriage was parked, waiting for them. “Anyone who wants to walk can join Laxus. Anyone who wants to sit comfortably and not subject their feet to torture can join me,” she called out, stepping into the carriage. </p>
<p>Laxus cocked an arrogant smirk at Lucy’s retreating figure. Guess she will be the only one in the carriage. There was no way his team would -. </p>
<p>“I call dibs on sitting next to the driver,” called out Bickslow as he bounced to the front of the carriage. “Dibs, dibs,” yelled out his totems as they followed him to the front of the carriage. Bickslow sat down and sighed in bliss. “Ohhhh, these cushions are soft. Sorry boss, but my butt’s too comfortable right now.” He tried to sound apologetic but failed in the task.</p>
<p>“I’m sitting near the window,” said Evergreen abruptly as she scrambled to sit near the window. She poked her head out of the window and said apologetically, “sorry, Laxus, but I’m wearing new heels.” There was no way she was walking all the way in new heels, plus the carriage was very accommodating. </p>
<p>Laxus glared at the two traitors. He glanced back at Freed to see his response since he was his best friend and the most loyal of the bunch.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Laxus-sama! I shall accompany you to the ends of the Earth,” said Freed passionately as he looked at his leader with unwavering determination. If Laxus wanted to walk, he would walk with him. Nothing could possibly deter him from his decision. </p>
<p>“Hey Freed,” yelled Evergreen excitedly. “It’s air-conditioned in here so the heat won’t bother you or mess up your hair.” She continued, “And there’s a lacrima pad in here. It has that new book you’ve wanted to get your hands on. You couldn’t get it because it sold out so fast.” </p>
<p>Freed gasped excitedly. He tried so hard to get that book, but it sold out everywhere. He looked at Laxus expectantly. He was torn. He really wanted to read that book and do some research on the way to Acalypha. However, Laxus was directionally challenged. If he didn’t go with Laxus, Laxus would easily get lost and take even longer to get there.</p>
<p>Laxus groaned and felt guilty when he saw Freed’s sparkling eyes. “Fine,” he said finally, after some careful deliberation. “We’ll take the carriage.” Freed jumped in excitement and thanked him profusely. “I shall never forget your sacrifice,” wiping a few tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>Freed and Laxus joined the others in the carriage. He avoided Lucy’s gaze as she gave him a triumph smirk. Freed sat next to Evergreen, which left Laxus to sit with Lucy.</p>
<p>“How nice of you to join us,” said Lucy with a big grin, and he shot her a glare.</p>
<p>Laxus tried to look nonchalant and shrugged his shoulders. “Couldn’t leave my team alone.” He couldn’t show weakness in front of her. 	</p>
<p>“Nahhhh,” drew out Bickslow. “He just didn’t want to be alone. Bossman has no sense of direction.” He stuck out his tongue even though no one could see him. “Oww,” he yelped when Laxus shocked him with his magic. Laxus’s face started to feel warm. He really didn’t want Lucy to know that he had no sense of direction.  </p>
<p>Lucy started to giggle. This group was so fun to be with. She also didn’t expect such a cute side from the hulking man as she glanced at Laxus’s cheeks that were tinted pinked with embarrassment. </p>
<p>The carriage started to move when Lucy heard a gagging sound next to her. She turned to look beside her and saw Laxus looking slightly green as he leaned against the window with his eyes closed. </p>
<p>Lucy let out an unladylike snort. “You have motion sickness?” No wonder he wanted to walk. </p>
<p>Laxus let out a grunt in response as he struggled to concentrate on not puking on everyone. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Bickslow cackled and yelped once again when he was shocked. Evergreen and Freed tried to muffle their laughter so that Laxus didn’t shock them as well. </p>
<p>Lucy grinned evilly when they hit a bump in the road, and he turned even more miserable. However, she decided to take pity on the poor man, mostly because she didn’t want him to puke on her as retribution.</p>
<p>Lucy sighed and pulled Laxus’s head into her lap. He tried to protest, but more gagging sounds came out of his mouth and she shushed him. She started to gently massage his head and run her fingers through his head. She suddenly realized how intimate this action was and explained herself so that no one misunderstood her intentions. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I don’t do this for everyone,” explained Lucy as her cheeks warmed up and looked out the window. “I’m pretty sure no one wants you to puke on them.” This was something her mother did for her when she was a child, back when Layla was alive. Whenever she felt sick or nauseous, her mother would massage her head and hum a tune. It was always very soothing, and it helped ease her pain a little.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, across from Lucy, Evergreen held onto Freed’s arm in a vice-like grip, trying hard not to squeal as she stared at the two blondes. It seemed whatever magic Lucy was doing was helping because he was starting to relax and ease himself comfortably in her lap. He also looked less likely to puke his guts all over them, which was an enormous relief. Evergreen certainly wasn’t stupid. She knew Lucy caught Laxus’s attention when she stood up to him, not taking any crap from him. There was also the fact that he managed to speak over 10 words towards her. None of them included lines to take women home. It was also a bonus that she was very good-looking. Not as beautiful as me, the true Fairy Queen, of course, thought Evergreen as she flipped her hair. It was also clear that Laxus wasn’t aware that he had a crush since he was using the oldest trick in the universe since he didn’t know how to express his feelings. Bothering the girl you like in order to keep her attention on you. This is the first time she’s seen Laxus actually arguing with a girl and not electrocuting them. When this mission is over, she will find a way to bring the two together. Oh, Mira would be so proud of me, she thought giddily. </p>
<p>Everyone was either silent or kept themselves occupied on the way to the Heartfilia mansion. As they got closer, Bickslow couldn’t help but admire the tiny village they were currently passing through. It looked like a nice place to raise a family in. “Wow, this is a nice village. So calm and peaceful,” said Bickslow as he admired their surroundings. </p>
<p>Evergreen looked out the window as well to see what he was talking about and nodded her head in agreement. Laxus tried to strain his head to see what they were talking about, but when another bout of nausea hit him, he slumped his head back in Lucy’s lap. He was very comfortable and Lucy smelled good, not that he would admit that.</p>
<p>Lucy looked out as well to see what village they were talking about and shook her head in disbelief. She corrected them. “Oh, that’s not a village. That’s our family garden.” She put her hand out the window to show where the property ended. She pointed all the way to the mountains. “Our land goes all the way to that mountain over.”</p>
<p>Freed looked indifferent because his family also lived in a big estate. Bickslow and Evergreen on the other hand were frozen in shock. They knew that Lucy was rich, but not this rich! If this was how the family garden looked like, then how did her house look like. Better yet, the bathrooms. Bickslow whistled. “No wonder the playboy calls you princess.” 	</p>
<p>Lucy was about to comment on that when the carriage stopped and they were in front of her house. When she looked out the door, she saw many of the servants running around chaotically in front of the mansion. Feeling dread in her stomach, she suddenly shot up and got out of the carriage, momentarily forgetting that Laxus was on her lap. Laxus fell to the floor at the sudden movement and groaned. He scowled at Lucy’s retreating figure, the Thunder Legion following her out.</p>
<p>Lucy ran up to Spetto, who looked very nervous. “Spetto, what’s going on,” she asked frantically. She prayed, hoping nothing happened to her father when she was away for a few days. I knew I should have stayed by his side, thought Lucy worriedly.</p>
<p>Tears formed at the corner of Spetto’s eyes. Lucy’s heart sank when she heard the next words come out of Spetto’s mouth. “Someone broke into your father’s room last night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: The Plan Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Sorry for the delay. Things got busy for a while. Also, I was having trouble writing this chapter. It kept getting longer and longer, and eventually, I had to stop. What I originally planned got split into two parts. This long chapter is only part 1. <br/>I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy the chapter and review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy feared the worst when she heard those words come out of Spetto’s mouth. Her body shook, and she tried to calm herself and hear the entire story. She was direct with her question. “My father. Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“Luckily, yes,” said Spetto. Lucy was visibly relieved to hear that. Spetto continued, “Dan was making his usual rounds when he heard sounds of shuffling in your father’s room. It was dark, so he couldn’t see much. Some figure was hovering over your father, it had something in their hand. When it noticed Daniel, it stopped whatever it was doing and escaped through the window, shattering the glass. I’ve instructed no one to enter the room in case the company you brought...,” she gestured towards Laxus and the Thunder Legion, “along with wanting to investigate.”</p>
<p>Lucy was still in a daze and didn’t hear what Spetto was saying. Freed shook her shoulder in concern, causing her to jump in surprise. “Wha…. Oh, I’m sorry, Spetto. Can you repeat what you said,” she asked. She was still a little frazzled and tried to compose herself. Although Spetto said her father was fine, she still felt uneasy. She was barely gone for a few days and someone tried to break into the mansion. Was someone watching them?</p>
<p>“I asked if I should show your guests to your father’s room where the incident happened,” Spetto repeated. “They should investigate while everything is still fresh and untouched.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lucy turned to look at the Fairy Tail mages. “Sorry that we had to cut the tour short. I guess it's time to get down to business.” She motioned to the group to follow her inside and make their way to her father’s room.</p>
<p>Although they were in a rush and in a delicate situation, the group couldn’t help but admire the interior of the mansion. It looked straight out of a storybook. It showed them how different Lucy’s world was from there's. Lucy finally stopped and turned to them. “This is it,” she declared and opened the door.</p>
<p>To Lucy, the only thing that was out of place was the broken window in the corner. The window was shattered into a thousand pieces, tiny shards of glass scattering all over the place. Her father was still in his bed, sleeping. She felt relief when she saw no injuries on him, but was confused as well. What kind of break-in was this if no one took anything, she thought as she scanned the room to see if she overlooked something. She saw Laxus make a face and move into the room.</p>
<p>Laxus frowns as he emerges into the room and walks up to the bed. He sniffed around the area to see if he could catch any distinct scents when his nose caught something and he paused. “I smell blood. It’s faint, but I can smell it,” he said seriously. He continued sniffing and found the source of the blood coming from Jude. He scanned Jude’s figure to see what was out of place when he noticed something on the back of Jude’s hand. There was a small hole there with dried blood on top of it. “Guess that’s where it came from,” he called out, not turning around once. “The Dan guy probably interrupted it, causing it to leave in a panic,” he concluded. He rose from his spot and headed to the window, sniffing once more. “Ever come with me. Let’s see where the scent takes us.” </p>
<p>Evergreen nodded and went to go stand next to Laxus near the window, avoiding the pieces of glass on the floor as best as she could. Laxus jumps out the window, landing safely on the ground below. Evergreen follows by sprouting her fairy wings as she accompanies Laxus outside. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the others were searching around the room to see if they could find any clues. Freed stood forward and frowned. Something was weighing heavily on his mind, and he had to voice his thoughts to the others. “Miss Lucy, I think I should cast some protective runes around the mansion. I find it strange that someone broke into your father’s room when you were not present. It was as if they were waiting for you to leave and made their move.”</p>
<p>Lucy nodded and frowned. At least, she wasn’t the only one who thought this. It was strange that they only came into her father’s room. Jude’s room was simple, and he kept nothing important there. Everything else was hidden away in a safe that only she and her father knew the location of. There were other rooms in the mansion that had far more valuable things in them. “Yes, I think you should. Make sure this room is protected first. We can decide where to place the others later. Spetto can show you.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’ll put something simple but effective. Let’s hope it prevents more break-ins,” said Freed.</p>
<p>Bickslow walked up to Jude’s bed and stared at him. After a few minutes he spoke up, “Hey Lucy, I was wondering if you could let me check something. I have to get your permission first though.”</p>
<p>Lucy looked at him and pondered. He sounded very serious at his request. “Sure, what is it?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering if I can check your father’s soul,” Bickslow asked as he continued to stare at Jude in curiosity. Most people did not like seeing Bickslow use his magic. It was also an invasion of privacy, so he always liked to ask for permission first.</p>
<p>“Um, sure,” said Lucy and wondered what good it would be if Bickslow checked her father’s soul. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Bickslow, and took off his helmet. He concentrated for a few seconds and activated his magic. His eyes glowed green as he scanned Jude’s body to see if he could find something out of the ordinary. Freed and Lucy watch Bickslow with interest to see if he found something important. “That’s strange,” Bickslow spoke up after a few minutes of silence.</p>
<p>“What’s strange,” asked Freed, who was curious about what his comrade was doing. </p>
<p>“His soul looks happy,” stated Bickslow, not once looking at Lucy and Freed. “People who are in a coma tend to have a sad aura or a frustrating one because they can hear everything that's happening but can't wake up. However, your father, despite being in a coma, seems very happy. It's almost as if he’s….”</p>
<p>“... having the best dream of his life,” finished Lucy and crossed her arms. She turned to look at Freed. “Do you think that’s the reason he’s not waking up? Not just him, but the others as well.”</p>
<p>“That’s certainly a huge possibility.” Freed rubbed his chin in wonder. “But what caused them to end up that way?”</p>
<p>“Well, I for one don’t know, but it's certainly not from the goodness of their heart,” replied Laxus as he and Evergreen came back from their brief excursion outside. He was holding something in his hand. “We picked up a trail when the scent suddenly stopped. We found this there.” He lifts his hand and opens it for everyone to see. Lying there was a syringe inside a bottle with a medical adapter attached to it. “It was trying to store blood in this.” </p>
<p>“Guess we can rule out vampires,” said Evergreen. She looked at Jude’s neck and wrist. “There are no puncture wounds on his neck and his wrist has only one hole. And I’ve never heard of a vampire with one fang or use syringes to get blood.”</p>
<p>“Which leaves us with more questions than answers. We need to come up with some sort of plan. We should hit the books tomorrow and a good night’s rest. I’ll send someone down to get your luggage and I’ll show you guys to your respective rooms. I have a feeling that we will have a long journey ahead of us,” said Lucy tiredly. What worried her the most was that someone was going to find out about her father’s condition.</p>
<p>Later that week:</p>
<p>Capricorn observed the three mages in front of him and sighed. He could have worse people to teach. However, his beloved Miss Lucy did request this from him and convinced him he was the best person to teach them on short notice. He would not disappoint her. Capricorn cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Miss Lucy and Mr. Freed have instructed me to make sure that the three of you learn the waltz, or at least the basics of it.”</p>
<p>Capricorn turned around with his back facing Laxus, Evergreen, and Bickslow. He explained, “This dance is known for its 1, 2, 3 counts. 1 2 3 1 2 3. As you dance, use the 1, 2, 3 counts to guide you. Now, the main basic step is the box step. Pay attention to my movements and follow along. I will go slowly to help you. Start with your left foot and go forward. Then slide to the right. Finally, bring your left foot together with your right foot. Before we move on, did you guys understand that?”</p>
<p>Bickslow and Evergreen nodded and said they understood. Laxus let out a grunt that sounded like he agreed. Actually, he still didn’t understand it, but he wanted to move on and get it over with. </p>
<p>Capricorn continued the lesson and demonstrated once more. “Now you will go back with your right foot, slide to the left, and bring your right foot together with your left foot.” He looked at the mages behind him and nodded in approval. “Now we are going to put both parts together. Forward, slide, close. Back, slide, close. Forward, slide, close. Back, slide, close. Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention. When you are paired with a partner, the men start with their left foot forward and the ladies start with their right foot backward.”</p>
<p>Laxus’s head was spinning as he heard the goat spout out different directions. Who knew there were so many directions and movements in a dance?</p>
<p>Capricorn turned around to face his students and clapped his hands. “Now let us practice those moves with a partner. Mr. Bickslow and Miss Evergreen, the two of you shall partner up. Mr. Dreyar, you will be with Virgo.”</p>
<p>Laxus looked up to see a pink-haired girl with blue eyes wearing a maid’s outfit stand in front of him with a stoic expression. </p>
<p>“Now that we are all partnered up, let us take the correct dance position. Men, you will lead your partner. Leader, place your right hand on your partner’s shoulder and wrap your left hand around your partner’s right.” Bickslow got the posture correct. Capricorn had to move over to Laxus and Virgo and fix his posture. “Don’t look down. Look up. Your chin must always be parallel to the floor.”</p>
<p>Bickslow sniggered when he saw Laxus struggling, and Capricorn had to help him. Laxus glared at him and sent a shock his way. Since Bickslow had his hands on Evergreen, both of them yelped when they got shocked.</p>
<p>“Mister Dreyar! We do not shock people just because they make you upset. It is not proper social etiquette,” he scolded. He then set his sights on Bickslow. “And Mr. Bickslow, we do not make fun of people when they are trying their best at something new.” He sighed and prayed to the Celestial Spirit King to give him the strength to get through this lesson with no incident. “Now Miss Evergreen, put your left hand on your partner’s right shoulder. Good. We have the proper dance position to let us start. I shall play some music and move to the rhythm of the song.” </p>
<p>Capricorn headed to the record player and placed a vinyl record in it. He placed the needle on the record to play the song. The sound of the piano playing echoed throughout the room.</p>
<p>“1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Remember that as you dance. Good job, Mr. Bickslow, and Miss Evergreen. You are getting the hang of this. Mister Dreyar, please try to relax and stop looking down. Glide with your partner,” advised Capricorn when he saw Laxus struggle again. </p>
<p>Laxus scowled when he stepped on Virgo’s foot again when he went left instead of right. He muttered another apology and looked up to see Capricorn shaking his head at him. His mind went back to the day that got him in this situation.</p>
<p>Flashback Start:</p>
<p>“Let’s use my father as bait,” Lucy says and all the Fairy Tail mages stare at her incredulously, wondering if she was crazy. </p>
<p>Lucy saw the stares she was getting and rushed to explain herself. “I know I sound crazy but just hear me out,” she said calmly and raised a Golden Key in her hand. She poured her magic into it and chanted, “Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini.” In front of her popped out two small blue creatures with black beady eyes and antennas on their head. One had a smile on their face and another had a frown on their face. “Piri Piri,” they chirp while doing a little dance. </p>
<p>Lucy kneeled down to reach their level. She spoke to them in a gentle voice. “Gemini, these are the Fairy Tail mages I was talking about,” she introduced and pointed to each one of them. “That’s Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Bickslow’s babies.” Gemini waved to them and they waved back. Lucy continued, “Why don’t you show them what you can do.”</p>
<p>Gemini nodded and gave Lucy a salute. They flew over to Jude and touched him. A golden light surrounded them. When the light faded, they saw Jude Heartfillia standing there awake, causing them to look at the spirit in shock. </p>
<p>Lucy felt a sense of pride go through her and she couldn’t help but brag. “Neat. Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“But how is that possible,” asked Evergreen, looking at the two Judes back and forth.</p>
<p>Lucy explained, “Gemini can transform into anyone they touch. And that’s not all. They can also obtain that person’s memories, magic, and any recent thoughts they had. Another demonstration, please,” she asked Gemini. </p>
<p>Gemini flew over to Bickslow and touched him, immediately transforming into Bickslow. They stood in front of him with his signature tongue thrust. </p>
<p>“Oooooh. Now, who is this gorgeous man standing in front of me?” Bickslow says as he mirrors his copy’s actions and sticks his tongue as well. </p>
<p>Gemini replies, “Name is Bickslow. Is 22 years old. 29 if you include time skip. Uses Seith Magic. Loves his babies and sleeping with his blankie the most.”</p>
<p>“You have a blankie,” asked Laxus amusedly as he glanced at Bickslow, who looked embarrassed. </p>
<p>“That he apparently still sleeps with,” added Evergreen with an evil grin. This was the perfect dirt to have on Bickslow. After all those times of him teasing her and Elfman, she finally has something she can use against him. </p>
<p>“Okay, that's enough,” Bickslow said quickly, hoping to stop Gemini from revealing more of his embarrassing secrets. “Why don’t you transform into Lucy,” he suggested. He no longer felt distressed when they agreed. Gemini glowed once more, and Bickslow’s jaw dropped at the heavenly sight in front of him. Laxus as well. Freed and Evergreen’s cheeks turned red and looked away in embarrassment. Lucy let out an unladylike shriek at her spirit’s antics. </p>
<p>“Piri Piri,” chirped Gemini happily as they did various poses. They transformed into Lucy, who was only wearing a towel. </p>
<p>“Ahhhhhhhh,” yelled Lucy as she rushed in front of Gemini to cover them and to maintain some of her dignity. “Stop looking,” she yelled at Laxus and Bickslow, who were still in a daze. Hey, it's not every day you see a beautiful woman half-naked. Laxus’s eyes raked over Lucy’s half-naked form and nodded in appreciation at the curves she had. His pants started to get a little tight as he continued to gaze at Lucy. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Lucy scream at him to stop looking. He blushed in shame for ogling her without her permission and getting caught by her. He glanced over to Bickslow and glared when he saw him still staring. He sent a shock his way and grinned when he heard Bickslow let out a yelp. </p>
<p>“Why are you dressed like that,” Lucy screeched. She never felt so mortified in her entire life. In front of the mages who were part of the guild, she admired of all people. She wanted to make Virgo dig a hole for her and bury her in it.</p>
<p>Gemini pouted. Laxus gulped at that. Lucy’s pouty lips were looking very kissable at that moment. He looked away once more. Gemini whined, “It’s not our fault. This is what you were wearing when we copied you.”</p>
<p>Lucy smacked her forehead when she realized what Gemini was talking about. That’s right. It was during my bath. I wanted to practice a spell using Aquarius’s magic, she thought. “Anyway, you can go back. Thank you guys.” she waved at them as they returned to the spirit world. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the mages. The atmosphere was awkward as everyone tried to avoid Lucy’s gaze.</p>
<p>Freed coughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Shall we continue? You were saying something about a plan involving Gemini.”</p>
<p>Lucy brightened at that. She gave him a look of thanks and continued to talk about her plan. She pulled out an invitation from her pocket. “I was saying that since someone knows about my father’s condition, we can use Gemini transformed as my father to trick them into thinking he’s awake and well.” </p>
<p>Freed nodded when he understood what Lucy was implying. “I see. And you're betting that they will come back here to see how he’s awake. They’ll be afraid that he might say who attacked him and will try to shut him up by putting him back in a coma. We can set a trap.” </p>
<p>“And I know the perfect place to parade him around. They gave me an invitation to the opening of a new museum in Era. I’m allowed to bring whoever I want. Ambassadors and nobles from all over will attend the event so everyone will see him. His appearance will dispel the rumors that are circulating.” Lucy gave a knowing smile. “And guess what the best part is,” she asked. When no one responded, she continued. “I was looking at old maps and blueprints of the area. There are tunnels that the Magic Council used to use to travel around in secrecy.” She placed the said maps and blueprints on the table. Everyone peered over to look at the papers. She pointed to the areas she circled. “There’s a tunnel in the museum's basement that connects not only to the National Archives but also to the morgue where the bodies of our two victims are,” she chatted excitedly. “That’s access to the information we didn’t have before.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” said Bickslow, matching Lucy’s excitement. “So when do we make our social debut?”</p>
<p>“Since it is a social gathering, it will require you to you know socialize. I’m assuming you guys know the basics of social etiquette,” asked Lucy. All of them nodded. Lucy smiled. <br/>“Well, that’s good to know. Now the most important thing would be learning the waltz. Freed, you will be exempt from this since you already know how. I will arrange for Capricorn to teach the three of you the basics of a waltz.”</p>
<p>Flashback End:</p>
<p>Laxus frowned again when he stepped on Virgo’s toes once more. He felt bad. Despite the million times, he stepped on Virgo’s feet, she didn’t complain once or change her facial expression. It wasn’t until the song was over did her facial expression change. She had a blush on her face and her eyes sparkled like a kid who's just got candy. She bowed and thanked him for the punishment, slightly creeping him out. Are all of blondie’s spirits this quirky? He thought. He only met 4 of them so far.</p>
<p>Capricorn put a hand on his forehead and sighed. “I haven’t seen anybody dance like that since the dragons were alive. We will end the session today. Hopefully, no one will ask you to dance, Mr. Dreyar.”</p>
<p>Lucy was making her way to the parlor to see how the dance lessons were going and to give the guys the clothes Virgo made for them to wear at the ball. Evergreen was borrowing one of her dresses and it was already altered to fit her. It was too late to call a seamstress or tailor, so she asked Virgo and Aries to make clothes for the men since it was faster. She bumped into Freed, who finished placing runes around the mansion and accompanied her there. As they got closer to the room, they heard sounds of yelling coming from behind the door. </p>
<p>“You have to glide with your partner, Mr. Dreyar! Why are you picking your feet up! Stop picking your feet up!” Lucy heard Capricorn yell. She was surprised at that. Capricorn was always level-headed and rarely raised his voice. Laxus must be that bad if Capricorn was losing his patience. </p>
<p>“I am gliding!” She heard Laxus yell back. “Can’t you see I’m gliding here?!” Amused, she turned to look at Freed who was barely containing his laughter. “Maybe you should head in and give these boxes to Laxus and Bickslow. The top one is yours. It contains your clothes for tonight. Try them on and see if it fits. If there are any issues, let me know and I’ll let Virgo handle it,” said Lucy as she hands over the boxes to Freed. “I’ll come back when things have calmed down,” she said and headed towards her father’s study. </p>
<p>Freed opened the door and entered the parlor. He observed Laxus’s brutal attempt at learning the waltz for a few minutes more. When he heard Capricorn dismiss the class and disappear in a cloud of smoke, he made his presence known to the others in the room. “I’ve come bearing gifts,” said Freed, lifting the boxes higher so that everyone can see.</p>
<p>“For moi. Oh, Freed, you shouldn’t have,” said Bickslow excitedly. He ran up to Freed and waited for him to give him his box. </p>
<p>Freed placed the boxes on the floor and gave each designated box for each designated person. “The boxes contain our outfits for the night. Miss Virgo was kind enough to make them for us from scratch.” He looked at Virgo, who was still standing there emotionless and gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Virgo.”</p>
<p>Virgo gave a small bow. “It was nothing much. If it's not to your liking, you have permission to punish me,” she said with a scary glint in her eyes. </p>
<p>Freed sweatdropped. “No, Miss Virgo,” he said frantically, waving his hands in the air. “Everything looks fine.” He looked at Laxus and Bickslow, who opened their boxes and were admiring their outfits. He asked for confirmation and gave them a panicked look. “Guys, they look fine, right?”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm, I don't know,” said Bickslow playfully, wanting to see what would happen, but stopped when he saw everyone glared at him. He raised his arms in surrender. “Okay. Okay. Sheesh. No one can take a joke. It looks fine Virgo.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you try them on,” asked Virgo. “I need to see if there are any alterations that need to be done.” She briefly disappeared into the spirit and popped right back with 3 folding screens in her hands. She set it up in different corners of the room. She moved to stand with Evergreen. “Please get dressed. If you need help, let me know.” The three men moved to change behind the folding screens. </p>
<p>Laxus finished dressing and moved from behind the folding screen. He was wearing a black Victorian frock coat with golden buttons. His pants and vest were also in the color black. His shirt underneath the vest was purple, and around his neck was a blue tie. He had to admit, the clothes he was wearing were incredibly soft and comfortable. Usually, he hated wearing formal wear because it was stiff, and it restricted his movements because he was so muscular. Virgo probably used special fabric from the Celestial world because even when he got his custom-made, they never felt this good. </p>
<p>He looked over to Freed, who was finished as well. He was wearing a similar outfit to his, but his suit was in the color red and his shirt was white. Bickslow emerged from his screen and his outfit was blue with a blue shirt. “Well, gentlemen. I must say we look rather dashing,” he said in a posh voice. </p>
<p>“Miss Virgo, you have outdone yourself. It fits perfectly. No alterations needed,” complimented Freed. Laxus gave a nod to show he seconded that notion. Virgo gave another bow and disappeared into the spirit realm. </p>
<p>“So how are we going to do this escort thing? Who's going to partner with whom,” asked Bickslow. “I’m not a part of it since I’m going through the tunnels to get information with Loke.” This was one part of the plan they devised. Bickslow was the best choice because of his magic, using his Human Possession on people to spy or to open places. Plus, five totems floating around a man who wears a helmet doesn’t exactly scream inconspicuous.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing that I will be with Evergreen and Freed will be with Lucy,” stated Laxus. “Since you two are the most familiar with the upper class.” It seemed logical to Laxus. </p>
<p>“Actually, I need you to be my escort,” called out Lucy as she strolled into the room and stood in front of Laxus. She roamed her eyes over his figure, checking to make sure nothing was out of place. Virgo did an amazing job making this suit for Laxus. It fit him very well. She saw his tie was slightly crooked. She moved closer to adjust it and straighten his collar.  </p>
<p>Laxus smirked. He saw the way she was checking him out. Using his tie as an excuse to touch him. Well, two can play at that game. “Oh, really.” He leaned closer to her, looking her in the eye. Not even bothering to hide the shit-eating grin on his face. “Why? Can’t get enough of me,” he teased. He wanted to see her turn red again. </p>
<p>Lucy rolled her eyes at him. This past week, she found out that Laxus liked to annoy and tease her just to get a reaction from her. Well, she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Lucy gave him a sweet smile, causing his grin to grow wider, and leaned close to his ear. “No,” she said in a husky voice, causing him to shiver. She smiled wider at his reaction and trailed her fingers over his chest. “I just want to use your face to scare people away.” Lucy moved back and laughed when she saw the cocky smile drop from his face and was replaced with a scowl. Technically, she wasn’t lying that she was going to use him to scare people away. Laxus, although very handsome, intimidated people at first glance because of his imposing figure and infamous reputation as a Fairy Tail S-Class mage. </p>
<p>Lucy turned over to Evergreen and walked up to her. “Well, Evergreen. Now that the boys have been fed and are all dressed up, it's time for us to finish getting ready. Cancer will do our hair for us,” she said, grabbing Evergreen’s arm as they headed to Lucy’s room to get ready. “He’s actually pretty excited since he doesn’t get a lot of chances to do other people’s hair,” her voice trailed off as they left. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Laxus was glaring at the door where Lucy left. How dare she say he wasn't attractive? Does he not affect her at all? Wanting confirmation, he turns to his most loyal follower. “Freed, I’m handsome, right?”</p>
<p>Freed stood to his feet. His leader was having self-esteem issues, and it is his duty to boost his confidence. “Of course, Laxus-sama,” said Freed passionately with sparkling eyes. “No one is more handsome than you are. The only reason they’ll be scared is that you will break hearts left and right. No one can match up to you in looks.”</p>
<p>Laxus relaxed when he heard that. He rarely required validation for his looks, but ever since the Battle of Fairy Tail incident when he tried to take over as Master and make his comrades fight each other, he’s been feeling a little insecure. Women did not flock towards him like they used to do because they knew of what he did. Those who didn’t know would eventually find out and ostracize him or treat him differently. He made one mistake that he regrets and he’s still paying for it despite proving his allegiance in front of the entire continent. It's hard for him to try to form meaningful relationships with people.</p>
<p>Maybe that’s why he enjoys being around Lucy and bothering her so much, even though they haven’t known each other that long. He never felt this welcomed to a place in a while. Lucy has this natural charisma that draws people in, and he knows that she’s a genuine person trying to help people. She certainly drew him in, but he won’t admit it out loud. She knows of what he did but did not treat him any differently, and he’s in an unfamiliar environment. One that is different from what he is used to, but it's a breath of fresh air being away from everything. The expectations and the responsibilities people want from him. Deep down, he still wants people to accept him and realize he’s a changed man.</p>
<p>“Should we go down to the entrance and wait for the ladies there? Who knows how long they may take to get ready,” asked Freed, preparing to leave the room. “Since we are already dressed and all?”</p>
<p>Laxus and Bickslow agreed and left the parlor. They all headed towards the entrance of the manor where they saw the coachman waiting for them. Laxus felt his stomach flip at the thought of having to ride that death-trap. </p>
<p>“Oh,” said Freed as he stood straight and dug through his coat pocket to get something out. He took out a pill bottle and handed it to Laxus, who looked confused. He explained, “Those are motion sickness pills. It should ease your stomach and make the journey more tolerable. Miss Lucy ordered them specifically for you.”</p>
<p>That is rather nice of her, thought Laxus as he opened the bottle and popped a pill into his mouth, swallowing it. Although I think it's because she doesn't want me to puke on anyone in the carriage. He scowled. By the way, how long does it take for women to get ready? It's been 30 minutes since they left to get ready. Laxus was getting impatient.  </p>
<p>He heard the two women in question chattering and turned around to reprimand them for making them wait too long when he froze as he noted their appearance. Evergreen looked amazing in her cap sleeve, backless, high neck, green ball gown with gold sequins, and a fancy updo. However, his eyes were glued on Lucy as she descended down the stairs. </p>
<p>Lucy was wearing a sleeveless off-shoulder, floor-length ball gown that was embellished with lace and sequins, with a v-neck in the middle. The top was gold, decorated with lace and flower appliques. The back was in a lace-up style. The skirt was covered all over in sequins from lilac at the top to deep violet at the bottom, different shades of purple in between creating an ombre effect. Every time she moved her skirt would sparkle but not in an annoying way. Her hair was up in a side Juda hairstyle pinned with pearl bobby pins, her fringe falling on one side of her head. He noticed her makeup was natural, accentuating her natural beauty. </p>
<p>Oh Mavis, thought Laxus as he admired Lucy in all her glory. I never thought my favorite color could look so good on someone. All she needs is a crown, and she looks like an actual princess. </p>
<p>Laxus was brought back to reality when Bickslow jabbed his elbow into his side with a knowing smirk, causing him to glare at him. He was going to shock Bickslow when he remembered the goat's words and that he shouldn’t shock people every time someone pissed him off. Damn you social etiquette, he thought as he grumbled to himself. Let me shock people as I damn, please. </p>
<p>As Lucy was making her descent, she noticed Laxus’s gaze linger on her and purposely stood in front of him. She couldn’t help but tease him at that moment, payback for before. “Like what you see,” she teased and smiled when he scowled at her. Now you know how it feels, she thought. She turned to the Fairy Tail mages and said, “Now that we are all here. Let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Everyone piled into the spacious carriage and departed towards Era for the opening ball of a museum. As they got close to the museum’s entrance, Lucy summoned Gemini and told them the plan as they transformed into Jude Heartfillia.</p>
<p>“We should separate here and each do our part. Gemini, you know what to do. Freed and Evergreen, walk around and pay attention to the conversations. Someone is bound to say something interesting when they are intoxicated. Take note of it and report later when we reconvene.” She turned to Bickslow. “Loke is already waiting for you in the basement. Go through the tunnels and see what the records and reports say. Try not to get caught.” Last, she faced Laxus. “You will be with me.” She sighed and stepped out of the carriage. “Let’s hope everything goes well.” She had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Everyone went their respective ways, and she entered the magnificent building with Laxus with their arms linked.    </p>
<p>An attendant approached them and showed them down the hallway and into the main room. Laxus scanned around the room to see if anything looked out of the ordinary. Lucy noticed the Princess waving at her and nudged Laxus to follow her.</p>
<p>Lucy takes a step forward and greets the Princess. The Princess looked happy to see Lucy. “Oh, am I glad to see you." She raised her head and cocked her head to the side to get a better view of the people with Lucy. She noticed some Fairy Tail mages she met at the ball at the end of the GMG. “I see that you have brought some interesting guests with you this time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting us,” bowed Lucy with Laxus following suit.</p>
<p>As the two girls conversed, Laxus couldn’t help but look around the room and noticed all the nobles that attended. They were very well-dressed, with their fancy clothes and expensive jewelry. As he observed their surroundings, he couldn’t help but notice the stares his group was getting.</p>
<p>Maybe because we are near the princess, he thought, but as he examined them further; he noticed them whispering and pointing at Lucy. He looked over at Lucy to see if she noticed. She either didn't know or was purposely ignoring the stares. He was guessing the latter. He really doesn’t know how she does it without going mad. That constant scrutinization.</p>
<p>“I believe I should warn you. That person is here,” said Hisui, causing Lucy to groan slightly. Laxus raised his eyebrows at that as he listened in on the conversation.</p>
<p>“I thought he was too busy with the Dukedom to come and attend this event,” said Lucy, trying to hide the scowl that threatened to form on her face. “You know, fixing all the money problems and business failures.”</p>
<p>“I thought so as well until he struck gold. Like literally struck gold. One of the mines he bought had gold in it. And not a little. The workers stumbled upon it two weeks ago on a dig,” replied Princess Hisui. </p>
<p>Lucy raised an eyebrow at that. “That’s strange. Didn’t experts say it was impossible for those mines to have any minerals or natural resources and that it was a lost cause?”</p>
<p>Hisui shrugged her shoulders. “Guess he proved them wrong. Although the imperial scholars are rarely wrong. It's like they appeared out of thin air.” She had an amused smile as she looked at Lucy’s companions. “You certainly brought some interesting company tonight. Bringing Fairy Tail mages here was the last thing I expected from you. Although you always exceed my expectations.” She lowered her voice so that no one could hear them, but kept a smile on her face. “I trust that everything is okay? I heard your father was ill, but he looks fine to me,” she said looking at Jude who was mingling with his business associates.  </p>
<p>“Actually, that’s Gemini posing as my father. I’m sure you heard of the rumors. My father is a victim as well. I hope that with Fairy Tail’s help we can figure out the situation before it gets too dangerous,” said Lucy with a smile, not once changing her expression despite the heavy topic being discussed.</p>
<p>How the hell are they able to talk about something dark like this and not change their facial expression once, thought Laxus as he observed the two noblewomen in front of him. Sure, Laxus had a mask as well, but he hid behind scowls and frowns. People would always think he was either angry or upset and would get scared of him. Lucy hid behind smiles and neutral expressions. It made it impossible to read her or see what she was thinking.</p>
<p>“Well, you know where I am if you ever need help.” The princess leaned close and whispered into Lucy’s ears. “You know that my offer still stands. I need someone like you by my side.” Princess Hisui dainty fanned herself but her eyes were roaming the room, observing everyone.</p>
<p>Lucy smiled and shook her head. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart and slightly bowed. “I must respectfully decline again your majesty. My father still needs me by his side. He’s getting older, so I worry for him sometimes. Tell you what. If I remain unmarried by the time your succession happens, I will accept your second offer.”</p>
<p>Princess Hisui’s eyes brightened at that. “You promise?”</p>
<p>Lucy giggled. “You of all people should know that my word is my bond.” Few people knew the princess practiced celestial magic. It was one reason the two could get along so well. There was an understanding between them as a woman and as a mage in high society. </p>
<p>Hisui closed her fan and looked directly at Lucy with regret. “I hate to cut this short, but I have an obligation to greet all the guests at today’s party. After all, they are the future of our society and my success.” The princess rolled her eyes. “I’m not so sure about the future part.” Both girls giggled at that. The Princess walked off to greet another guest. </p>
<p>Laxus turned to Lucy. “I didn’t know that you and the Princess knew each other. You seem rather close.” He noticed Lucy was breathing a little harder than usual. As she closed her eyes to control her breathing and panted for breath, drops of sweat slid down her face. </p>
<p>Lucy shrugged her shoulders and answered vaguely, trying to shake the wave of dizziness that came over her. “We’ve met a few times and bonded over similar interests. She also works with my father and they do business together. My father’s railways are used to transport goods all over. Inside and outside of Fiore.” Lucy almost lost her balance and stumbled.</p>
<p>“Lucy,” he whispered worriedly, moving closer to her side and put his hand on her back to steady her when she swayed a little. He didn’t even realize that he called her by her first name. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she brushed him off. “Just tired.” Having Gemini pose as her father was draining her a lot faster than she expected. She was feeling the toll on her body having them out this long.</p>
<p>Laxus suddenly realized what was going on. He remembered a conversation he had with Freed a few days ago. He asked him questions about Lucy’s magic since he was unfamiliar with the Celestial Spirit Magic and didn’t want to ask her himself. Freed explained that Lucy was a holder-type mage and her magic drained her differently from a caster type. Summoning a Zodiac Key required more use of magic than a Silver Key. Keeping them in the Human realm for a certain period required more use of magic. He counted how long Gemini was out. Gemini was almost out an hour. That’s a very long time.</p>
<p>“Lucy,” he whispered. “Call back Gemini. You’ve had them out too long.” He scowled when he saw her shake her head no. “Stop being stubborn for once and listen to me! At least let me take you somewhere you can sit down and rest.”</p>
<p>Lucy hesitantly nodded. The entire plan would be pointless if she collapsed because of magical exhaustion. “Fine,” she complied. “At least let me send them back where no one can see them.” She was about to head outside to the courtyard when she heard someone call her name. Someone she didn’t want to talk to. Goddammit, out of all times. I have to get rid of him quickly, she thought. She plastered a fake smile and greeted the one person she wanted to avoid all evening. </p>
<p>Laxus saw Lucy's face get stiff when she heard someone call her name from behind. She took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile as she turned around to greet the person. He cursed under his breath. This was not good. He had to get Lucy out of there quickly before she collapsed. </p>
<p>"Lord Bradford, how nice to see," she said in an overly sweet voice. If Laxus didn't see her expression a few minutes ago, he genuinely would have thought she sounded happy to see him. He had to give her props. She's a talented actress. Almost fooled him. “How's the wife? I met with your cousin a few minutes ago. We were just talking about you. We didn’t expect you to be here.” </p>
<p>Laxus observed the man in front of him and immediately knew he would not like him. He was a tall, handsome man, who knew he was good-looking and would use it to his advantage, with jade hair and golden-colored eyes. His hair was combed and slicked back, not a hair out of place. He was wearing a pristine white suit, although Laxus suspected that he wasn’t as pristine as he appeared to be. Wait. Cousin? he thought as he inspected Bradford further, noticing the familial resemblance with the jade hair. That means he’s related to the royal family.  </p>
<p>Bradford took a step forward and grabbed Lucy’s hand, placing a kiss on the wrist. Lucy feeling uncomfortable quickly snatched her hand away from his grasp. He ignored the slight act of deviance and smiled. “Hello, Lady Lucy. Genieve is doing well. She could not attend because she had a prior engagement, so I came by myself.” He turned to look at Laxus and have him a sneer, not bothering to show his dislike of Laxus. “I think you should have done the same. Your choice of companions has taken a dive. I do not know what you see in this brute,” he spat out. </p>
<p>Laxus takes a couple of steps so that he can get in between Lucy and the Bradford guy. It's obvious that they know each other. However, he couldn't help notice how uncomfortable Lucy looked. There were also the whispers of the surrounding people. Laxus frowned when the Brad dude insulted him. He really did not like this guy. He hated people who looked down on others because of social class. He was about to respond when he felt Lucy squeeze his arm. He looked at her and heard her whisper to him she will handle this and for him to play along. Imagine his shock when he felt Lucy bring him closer to her as she pressed herself against him, making sure her breasts were rubbing against his arm. Luckily, he kept his shock at bay.</p>
<p>Lucy clung to Laxus and looked at him like a love-struck girl. “You don’t know who this man is,” she asked in a way that made Bradford seem stupid and bragged. “This is Laxus Dreyar. S Class mage of Fairy Tail. The strongest lightning mage to ever exist. He took part in the GMG and defeated Jura, a wizard saint.”</p>
<p>Laxus couldn’t help but feel smug at all the compliments Lucy was dishing out about him. That’s right. Keep them coming. He smirked when he saw Brad scowl when he put his arm on Lucy’s lower back. He felt Lucy sway again and wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. An idea popped into his head and took the farce a little further. </p>
<p>He pressed Lucy closer to him, their chests touching each other. “Woah. Careful there. I guess I pushed you too far last night.” He sported a smug grin when he saw Lucy’s cheeks blaze red and Brad clenching his fist in anger. Before Brad could say anything, Laxus quickly said, “Let me take you somewhere so you can rest. I’ll inform your father and bring him along.” Laxus rushed/half-carried Lucy away from Brad and found Gemini along the way. He found them in the hallway and told them to go back to the spirit world so that Lucy can recover. They gave him a salute and went back to conserve Lucy’s magic.  </p>
<p>Laxus brought Lucy outside to the courtyard. He spots a fountain and sits both of them on the edge. Both sit there in silence for a few minutes, but then Laxus lets out a sigh and looks at Lucy, who was slowly getting color back in her face. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Lucy shook her head. “No. It's better if you know. I mean, everyone kind of knows about it,” Lucy says as she rubs her hands up and down her arm nervously. “Bradford is my ex. We were engaged to get married when I was 19.” </p>
<p>Laxus’s face turned to shock but did not interrupt Lucy and as she continued her story. He sat there and listened because it looked like she needed this.</p>
<p>Lucy placed her arm on her knee and rested her chin in her hand as she ran about Bradford. Clearly, this was something she was holding in for a while and wanted to get off her chest. “It was an arranged marriage, so it's not like I loved the guy. But it was still humiliating when he broke things off. He announced it at his current wife’s social debut, who was 16 at the time. He said he wanted to call off our engagement because he fell in love with another woman. Someone who was younger, richer, and more beautiful than me,” she said in a mocking tone and emphasized her point with air quotes. “He didn’t have to do that in front of a whole crowd filled with nobles. Rumors spread about how I couldn’t keep a man by my side, and they said all these nasty things about me. It still is said today.” Lucy let out a tired sigh. “It’s hard being a woman in this world. He’s the one who committed adultery, and yet I’m the one being punished and suffering the consequences.” She buried her face in her arms.</p>
<p>Laxus was panicking at the moment. Lucy was clearly upset, and he didn’t like seeing her upset. He enjoyed seeing her all riled up or smiling, but he didn’t know how to comfort her. He gave her awkward pats on the back, hoping it would help. Laxus decided to give his opinion and hope that it will make Lucy feel better. “Screw those people. Especially that Bradfish guy. I can’t believe you were engaged to him. Did he always have a stick up his ass?” He let out a tiny smile when he heard Lucy giggle. </p>
<p>Lucy lifted her face from her arms. She gave Laxus an amused smile. “Actually, he was born with it.” They both chuckled the tense mood lifting. They proceeded to gossip and make more jokes about Bradford, or rather Bradfish according to Laxus. When they stopped, they looked at the sky to admire the stars.</p>
<p>Lucy plopped her head on his shoulder and immediately closed her eyes. He was about to protest because he thought she still wasn’t feeling well when she reassured him. "I’m fine. Just let me have a few minutes of peace. A few minutes to escape reality." At that moment, Lucy looked content and unburdened. Laxus couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. Lucy was a very attractive girl; smart and kind, unlike most of the noble ladies. Brad was stupid not to marry someone as wonderful as her. But it relieved a part of him that he didn't marry her and was single. Why the hell would I care about that, he thought. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Lucy say something.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she whispered softly. If it wasn't for his dragon hearing, he almost wouldn't have caught it. A gust of wind passed by, causing the blonde girl to slightly shiver. Laxus frowned. Lucy wasn't dressed to be outdoors. He shrugged off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. He felt goosebumps on her arms. He felt her head shift and look up at him. He saw the grateful look in her eyes and something else he couldn’t recognize. The way she was looking at him caused him to look the other way in embarrassment. </p>
<p>Laxus cleared his throat and explained his actions. "As your escort for the night, I have an obligation to take care of you. Your maid and goat spirit will have my head if I let you get sick." Laxus's cheeks burned when he finished his statement. </p>
<p>“Well, you were a good escort,” he heard Lucy say, and he let her rest her eyes for a few moments. He felt very comfortable and his eyes were also about to close when they heard the clock strike midnight. He heard Lucy groan. “And that's the sound of reality.”</p>
<p>Lucy sat up from the fountain and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. She put her hand out and Laxus let her pull him up. She wrapped her arm around his and told him, “I’m feeling better now, so let’s head back inside.” Laxus gave a grunt of agreement and they made their way back to the main room. </p>
<p>The two blondes barely took a few steps inside when someone shouted, “Put your hands up! This is a robbery!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: The Plan Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I’m really sorry for the late update. I was planning to update earlier, but there was a family emergency. My brother contracted COVID-19 and there was a lot of scrambling around happening. We had to find a place for him to stay because we live in a small space so he didn’t give it to anyone else. Luckily I live in New York and they have a hotel hotline where people who have COVID can stay there for 14 days. Then we all had to get tested as well. I also had to step up as the second oldest, making sure everyone was positive, taking care of themselves and not stressing a lot. I tried to get extensions on deadlines and almost all but one professor did for me. The professor who didn’t give me a deadline told me to send in my midterm, which is before the deadline and no extensions will be given. It was a very long paper. I understand where he was coming from, but I also found it a bit rude (I’m not crazy for thinking that am I?) because there were other people in my class who also had emergencies as well and wanted an extension as well. It's a tough time for everyone, and people have responsibilities and obligations to fulfill as well as school work. I had to scramble to finish that as well. So overall my physical, mental, and emotional energy were completely low. I gave myself some time to rest because running on fumes is not ideal. I apologize for the lateness and my rant. I also have a couple of ideas for more Lalu stories, but I’m wondering if I should write them or not, so I’d like your opinion on that as well. I’m open to requests or ideas you would like to see, although I can’t guarantee I can get to all of them. I think it would be an enjoyable challenge for me and it will make me push myself. As always, enjoy and I love hearing any feedback. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my first time writing a fight scene, so I hope I did well. Sorry for the long AN!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freed and Evergreen separated from Laxus and Lucy, entering a few minutes after the blonde duo. Seeing them talk with Princess Hisui, they decide to head in the opposite direction, towards the balcony. Evergreen scanned the room to see if there was anything or anyone out of place. She noticed many people wearing foreign clothes and asked Freed what was that about. “There are foreigners attending this event tonight. I thought this was just a museum opening.” It seemed something more to her than just looking at pieces of art.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right. It is an opening for a new museum, but it is something more. The King is trying to reach out to other nations and make peaceful arrangements with them. The museum opening is a show of goodwill from both parties as each contributes important treasures and artifacts to show the public the history of their nation,” explained Freed. It was also the best place to make connections, regardless of whether peace agreements went through. Having a foreign nation as your ally has many benefits.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope Bickslow and Loke are doing okay. I can’t shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen,” said Evergreen, opening her fan and fanning herself. Security looked pretty lax for a place that had important people. “I barely see any guards around,” she muttered low enough for Freed to hear. "You’d think for an event with important individuals, there will be guards all over to protect them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed was feeling very apprehensive about this as well. He discreetly looked around the room until his eyes stopped on a masked individual talking with someone in the corner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t a masquerade party, so why are they wearing a mask unless you’re trying to conceal something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He strained his eyes to catch a glimpse of the other individual, but couldn’t make out their appearance due to how dark that corner was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever, let’s discreetly head towards that corner. I think we might hear something noteworthy there,” said Freed as started his trek to his current destination, but went stiff when he heard someone call him out. Someone he hasn’t seen or heard from in a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not recall you being invited to this event, little brother,” a familiar voice called out, causing Freed to stop in his tracks. “You are no longer part of the family and yet you still play dress up. Trying to mooch off others, I see,” he sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed turned around to see his elder brother, Harar Justine, standing there, looking prim and proper as usual. With his mint green hair neatly combed to the side and his expensive clothes, nothing has changed about his brother. Freed spoke up without a hint of fear. He would not let his older brother intimidate him anymore. “I’ll have you know that I have just as much of a right to be here as you are. Regardless of whether I am part of the family. Besides, I was invited, so it's not like I’m trespassing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen couldn’t help but look back and forth at the two brothers. If looks could kill, both would be dead by now with the amount of pure disdain on their faces. She saw their target head outside the room and into the hallway. She nudged Freed’s side with her elbow and hissed in a low voice. “They’re getting away. We have to hurry before they get out of sight. You can argue with your brother later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed was brought back to reality when Evergreen dug her elbow into his side. He got so distracted with seeing his brother, he almost forgot their mission. He stood strong in front of his brother and huffed. “Now, if you will excuse me, my partner isn’t feeling well. I am bringing her out to get some free air.” He swung on his heel and headed into the hallway with Evergreen, trying to find the masked individual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They searched and searched, but to no avail. It was as if the person just disappeared into thin air. “Well, that was a dud,” said Evergreen, trying to catch her breath. It wasn’t easy to move around since her dress was a little heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, this was my fault. I was so distracted with my brother that I let them slip away,” said Freed with a sad sigh. “We should head back to the ballroom to catch any more useful bits of information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed and Evergreen headed back to the entrance of the ballroom, which to their surprise was closed. “That’s strange,” commented Freed. “These doors should be opened.” He went up to the door to open the door, but an invisible wall prevented him from pushing it open. He pushed a few more times but was unsuccessful. He looked up to see a bunch of runes. He read, “No one may leave or use magic behind these doors. Walls will only come down if you defeat the mage who wrote the runes.” Freed cursed under his breath. “I’ll have to rewrite the runes from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the ballroom:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Laxus heard the robbers come in, Laxus quickly turned around to open the door to get them out, but to no avail. “What the hell,” he muttered and let out a string of curses as he banged on the door. “They’re not opening,” he stated, looking at Lucy who looked slightly worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laxus, is that you,” Evergreen’s voice called out from the other side of the door. “Is Lucy with you? What’s going on over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ever we’re here,” answered Laxus, leaving the door alone. “Some thieves are here trying to hold a stick up. What about on your side? The doors aren’t opening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone placed runes here,” replied Freed. “It's preventing people from escaping the hall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. This is just what we needed. A fucking robbery,” said Laxus sarcastically while rolling his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this normal at social gatherings,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s another problem,” Freed added. “The runes will prevent you guys from using magic, so unless you find the mage who placed them and defeat them, you guys are sitting ducks in there. I will try to rewrite the runes so that at least you can use magic. It will take a bit since they aren’t my runes. Until then, stall them to the best of your ability.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to be careful,” advised Lucy as she brought the celestial keys attached to her thigh and clipped them on her waist. “There are important individuals here. If they get harmed, there’s going to be serious repercussions.” She purposely brought her celestial keys into plain view. Everyone is aware of how valuable the Golden Zodiac is. Fetching a hefty sum in the market, even more in the black market. She’s hoping to catch their attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry guys for using you as bait</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she touched her keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see six people so far. The guy who won’t shut up is probably the ringleader,” observed Laxus as he saw the group disperse into different corners of the room, threatening people with a lacrima gun to give up their valuables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” said Lucy when she saw one henchmen get rough with one couple. The husband tried to defend his wife when the robber grabbed her wrist but got punched to the ground and a gun pointed at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let this be an example to all of you,” announced the man in the dragon mask who was standing in the center. “There better not be any ideas of playing superhero or else you will end up like this man right here.” He pointed to the man on the floor. He walked up to him and put his boot on his head. “Ahhhh, that’s better. Such a convenient footstool.” He bent down to get in his face. “How does it feel to be stepped on now,” he mocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, what is she doing,” Laxus whispered when he saw the Princess walk up to the ringleader. “She’s going to make things worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I have to stop her before she gets hurt. First sign when you can use magic, I want you to create multiple holes in the walls so that people can escape. Until then I’m going to keep his attention on me,” responded Lucy as she headed towards the princess, ignoring his attempts to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your foot off his head,” ordered the Princess, fury in her eyes. She was not going to stand on the sidelines and let people get hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t take orders from you,” the dragon mask dude said, standing straight with his boot still on the man and got into Hisui’s face. “Especially since I’m not Fiorian. So you have no jurisdiction over us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of idiot would admit that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Laxus as he stared at the ringleader in disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Last thing you want is for people to discern your identity. Hopefully blondie uses his stupidity to her advantage. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laxus watched Lucy get in between the dimwit dragon and the princess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy placed herself between the two, pushing her and Hisui farther back. She glared at the man. “You should show some respect to her highness.” She whispered to Hisui. “Stay back and let me handle this. The minute you see an opening get yourself and everyone else out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dragon mask blinked at the new individual and suddenly his face turned lecherous. The new guest was very beautiful, even more than the princess in his opinion. Fiore had some very beautiful women, and he was seeing proof of it right in front of him. “Well, well, well, who do we have here,” he said in a playful tone, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was mentally undressing her and imagining the things he wanted to do to her. “What’s your name, sugar? I know fancy pants only told me to steal jewelry, but I wouldn’t mind stealing you away as well,” he finished with a wink. He took his boot off the man and walked up to Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy resisted the urge to shudder. At least he stopped looking at the princess and the man was out of harm’s way. Time to put her acting skills to the test. She tried not to wince at how sappy she sounded. “Why hello there, handsome,” she said in a flirtatious tone, trying to look like she was into him. “Don’t you know it's rude to ask a lady for her name without introducing yourself first,” she responded with a wink back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Laxus was holding back a snarl at the scene in front of him. He wanted to smash that ugly mug of his to the point his face would be unrecognizable. However, he realized that Lucy’s distraction was working because he had his attention on her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Freed. Hurry up. I want to punch something, specifically that guy's teeth, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought bitterly. He sported an evil grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If anything, I’m doing him a favor. Having no teeth will certainly improve his image as the ugliest bastard in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Miss. I didn't mean to insult you.” He gave her a mock bow and took her wrist in his head, kissing it. His lips lingered a few seconds longer than needed. Lucy tried not to rip her hand away or cringe at his pathetic attempt at flirting. “I was so dazzled by your beauty that all rules of etiquette were thrown out the window.” He lifted his head and tried to give her a seductive smile, but to Lucy he looked constipated. “My name is Juan Carlos Maximiliano Vicente Bautista. But you may call me Juan because I’m the only Juan for you.” He gave Lucy another wink.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy resisted the urge to facepalm herself. That was one of the weirdest pick up lines she has ever heard, and she had heard her fair share. She discreetly shared a look with Laxus and saw he was thinking the exact same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THIS GUY WAS AN IDIOT!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of thief would deliberately tell their name? What was the freaking point of the mask if people knew who you were?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Juan whistle loudly, sounding impressed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hook, line and sinker,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, because she knew what caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful woman and beautiful taste,” said Juan as he eyes the keys on her waist. “If I remember correctly, those are zodiac keys. They are worth a lot of money. About 3 million each in the black market. I see 10 on your waist, which means about 30 million in total.” He looked conflicted as he mulled over his options. “Hmmm, as much as I want to bring you with me, those keys are more valuable. No offense, of course." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with his mask on, Lucy could tell his eyeballs turned to dollar signs as he continued to eye her keys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They piqued his interest. Now to take it further, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None taken," responded Lucy. “Although a smart person would keep them for themselves.” She had a plan in place. A little risky, but it could work if done right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juan raised a brow at this and frowned. "What do you mean by that?" Was there more value in keeping them for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, each zodiac is represented by a spirit. Each spirit has their own abilities. For example, Virgo is known as the maiden spirit. Anything that pertains to housework she will do for you. Cook, clean, you name it. However, her specialty is Earth magic. Specifically digging holes, which in your line of work can prove quite handy.” Lucy gestured to him and his group to emphasize her point. “Taurus is the bull spirit. He represents power and has super strength. Making it easy to carry things around, don't you think.” she explained, hoping he'd take the bait. She wanted him to ask her to show her magic to him. “I could show you if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boss, don't listen to her… aargh." A henchman came up to him and tried to convince Juan that this was a bad idea, but uttered a cry of pain when Juan jabbed his side hard with the back of the gun. He slumped over in pain and crouched to the ground, breathing hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You listen here, punk. I’m in charge here and certainly don’t take orders from you,” Juan warned in a threatening tone. “I make the decisions here and I’ll decide whether I want to sell the keys or keep them for myself. Is that clear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded quickly in fear, afraid to go against him again. Juan may be a little on the dumb side, but he was known to be cruel towards people who cross or go against him. He was not willing to take that risk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Juan pats him on the back and turns his attention back on Lucy. “Sorry about that sugar. Now where were we? Oh, yes. Those keys. What else can they do,” he asked curiously with an evil glint in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, she was making a lot of valid points. He could use the keys for bigger scores in the future. Scores he could only dream of doing because he didn’t have the necessary arsenal to pull it off. Now that arsenal was currently sitting on her waist. But he had to make sure she wasn’t fooling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gave him a seductive smirk and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them up enticingly. Lucy moved closer, leaning into his ear and whispered. “I even have one that can look just like me. Just imagine it. One of me on either side of you, doing whatever you wanted, wearing whatever you wanted. Just let me show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juan felt his entire body shudder at what she was insinuating. His mind envisioned all the naughty things two beautiful blonde twins would do with him. He was waving the pros and cons of changing the rune barrier and letting her summon a spirit. If he remembered correctly, Celestial Spirit wizards are useless without their spirits. They let them do all the fighting for them. The owner would be useless. Plus, it's just one spirit. The numbers were on his side. They can easily defeat one if she tries to trick him. Then he can easily steal them from her. His grin grew wider as he praised himself for concocting an ingenious plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronald,” Juan beckoned one of the men to him. The rune mage. “Rewrite your runes so that sugar can demonstrate her abilities to me.” He glared at Ronald, who hesitated and felt apprehensive about the whole thing. “Don’t make me ask again,” he warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronald quickly rushed towards the door where Laxus was nearby and hastily rewrote the runes so that magic could be used inside the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pulled Virgo’s Key from her waist and raised her hand to summon her, channeling her magic into the key. “Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo”. Virgo appeared in front of them in her usual maid outfit. Virgo bowed and said with a blank expression, “Punishment Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juan gave Virgo an once over and nodded when he saw her come out wearing a maid’s outfit with shackles on her wrist. He was about to comment when he saw a force push Ronald out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus felt his magic come back to him and quickly sprung into action. “Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!” Laxus didn’t want to take any chances, so he made sure the rune mage was out the room. He gathered a tremendous amount of lightning towards his right hand and thrust his fist forward towards Ronald. The force of the punch hurled Ronald through the window, shards of glass scattering across the floor with people scrambling around to take cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lightning Dragon's Iron Hammer,” yells Laxus and punches the wall near the exit, creating a large enough hole for multiple people to exit through. “Get out of here,” growls Laxus when he sees people gapping at him. Freed and Evergreen escorted the people to safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After him,” yelled Juan as he told the rest of his men to go after Laxus. He was about to go after Laxus as well when something wrapped around his wrist and pulled him backward. He looked back to see Lucy wearing a new outfit and a whip in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy transformed into her Star Dress Aries Form when Juan was not looking. Her hair was in two side ponytails with ram horns sitting aside her head. Her current attire comprised a pink and white woolen dress with a woolen scarf wrapped around her neck.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no you don’t,” exclaimed Lucy when she saw Juan head towards Laxus. She tugged his wrist harder, causing him to stumble forward towards her. She side-stepped him and with his back facing her, she twisted her body and sent a hard kick to his head, knocking him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy headed over to the open window with Virgo by her side. “Wool cushion,” she chants and conjures a cloud of pink wool on the ground. She turns to the group behind her who have not left yet. “Everyone, please jump out the window. The wool will cushion your fall. Virgo assist them please,” she tells everyone and heads towards Laxus to help him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone please head this way in a single file and jump one at a time,” Virgo informs each person as they do as Virgo says. She disappears back into the spirit world when every guest makes it down safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was facing off against the last four guys. Two of them were actual mages, fire and lightning, while the other two were using their lacrima guns to defend against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in the fox mask moves first. He points his gun at Laxus and releases a barrage of bullets. “DIE,” he yells, hazardously shooting bullets at Laxus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus transforms into his lightning form, causing the bullets to pass through to the shock of the henchmen. Still in lightning form, he maneuvered behind fox mask and turned back to his regular form. “Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist” he chants and slams his fist into his back, spiraling him into his partner, leaving the two mages left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire mage conjures an enormous ball of fire, when Laxus’s back is faced and hurls it towards Laxus, who turns around, closes his eyes and braces himself for the impact. The most damage he would get would be singed clothes. Feeling nothing on himself, he opens his eyes to see Lucy standing in front of him in a short pink dress and horns with a wool wall in front of him, neutralizing the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks,” says Laxus, feeling grateful towards Lucy who gave him a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t let you have all the fun,” she gives Laxus a smirk and readies her whip facing her opponents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take the fire mage. I’ll take the lightning mage,” said Laxus with Lucy giving him a nod that she understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sprints to the fire mage and dodges another ball of fire thrown at her. She engulfs him with her wool bomb, causing the man to feel super relaxed and he falls asleep. She ties him up with her whip while he continues to doze off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lightning mage sends attack after attack of sparks towards Laxus, who just slurps them up like noodles. Feeling bored with the one-sided battle, Laxus teleports in front of him and bashes his head against him, effectively knocking him out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus picked the man up and walked over to Lucy, who was tying everyone up. He throws the man on the ground by her feet, letting her tie him up as well. “Is it just me, or did that seem a little too easy,” asked Laxus. It wasn’t even 10 minutes and the two of them managed to beat the mages very quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was about to respond when the ground shook a little, followed by an explosion outside, causing her to stumble. Laxus steadied back to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s our cue to leave,” Laxus picked up the group of men with one arm and Lucy in the other. He ignored her cry of protest and jumped out the window, wincing at the sound of  Lucy’s scream in his ear. They bounce off the wool cushion and land on their feet safely, with the henchmen thrown to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pushes herself away from Laxus, her body missing the feeling of his muscular arm around her waist. She pats the dust off her clothes and gives Laxus a glare. “You can warn a girl next time you suddenly jump out a window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no time,” said Laxus nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders at her. Internally, he was grinning at her angry pout. The look on her face as they jumped out the window was priceless. The way she grabbed his arm in order to hold on, her eyes closed in wild panic, looking like a scared little bunny. His dragon predatory side enjoyed seeing her like that for just a moment. He looked around to see that they were standing in the garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was about to yell at him, but stopped when he suddenly frowned. He made a shushing motion towards Lucy as he strained his ears to figure out what that crackling sound was. His eyes went wide open when he saw fire burning the foliage and rapidly coming towards them. “Shit,” he said, grabbing the guys, putting them on his shoulder and Lucy’s hand. They ran further into the garden maze, trying to avoid the fire that was quickly catching up to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a water source,” panted Lucy as she tried to keep up with Laxus’s long strides. “I can put the fire out. I just need a place to summon HER.” Lucy tried not to shiver in fear. She was running low on magic and could not hold another Star Dress form. She only had enough to summon one more spirit, one that was used as a last resort and can be counted on when it was needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus spotted a puddle and nodded his head towards it. “Would that work,” he asked, hoping that whatever plan she had worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy let out a sigh when he saw the tiny puddle. “Yeah, it will. Just hold on tight,” she murmured, bracing herself for the lecture and punishment she was going to get. Aquarius may actually kill her this time, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tugs Laxus towards the puddle and let’s go of his hand. She takes out a familiar key and dips it into the water. “Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy takes a step back and stands next to Laxus. In front of them stood a blue mermaid with blue hair and blue eyes, with an urn in her hand. Aquarius opens her eyes and stares at Lucy in anger when she sees where Lucy summoned her from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You summoned me from a fucking puddle,” she screeched, causing the blonde duo to wince at the volume. She grabs the front of Lucy’s shirt, giving her an evil side eye, causing Lucy to let out an eep of fear. “How many times have I told you not to summon from a dirty hole in the ground?! This better be an emergency because you interrupted my date with Scorpio my BOYFRIEND, something you don’t have, a BOYFRIEND,” threatened Aquarius, putting special emphasis on the word BOYFRIEND.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” wailed Lucy, silently praying to the gods to let her get out of this unscathed. Her heart stung every time Aquarius mentioned the word boyfriend. She didn’t need a constant reminder of her nonexistent love life. “I need you to create a wave big enough for you to put out that fire over there.” Lucy pointed at that fire that was getting closer and closer to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was looking at the scene in front of him in exasperation. Lucy was apologizing continuously while Aquarius was screeching at Lucy. “Listen here, you overgrown fish. We don’t have time for your bitchiness. Just put out the damn fire,” demanded Laxus, getting slowly irritated at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquarius abruptly let go of Lucy’s shirt and turned to glare at Laxus. He heard Lucy murmur a ‘now you’ve done it’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just call me brat,” asked Aquarius in a dark tone. She continued, “you want a wave. I’ll give you a fucking wave.” She raised her urn in the air, pointing it towards Laxus and Lucy. She let out a war cry as water gushed out of her urn, creating an immense wave that engulfed the two of them and put out the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wave pushed the blondes to the other side as they tried to fight against the water. When the wave finally stopped, they were on the ground coughing up water that got in their mouths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… cough cough... the hell was… cough cough… was that,” asked Laxus as he tried to remove the water that got into his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… cough cough… was my... cough cough my strongest spirit. Which you just pissed off,” responded Lucy, who was trying to steady her breathing. She opened her eyes and her heart sunk at the damage Aquarius caused to the garden. Trees were uprooted and flowers were ruined by the force of the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You ruined the garden,” yelled Lucy at Aquarius who was looking nonchalant about the whole situation. “Look at how damage was caused! This is public property!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquarius stared at her nails without a care in the world and shrugged. “You told me to create a wave and a wave I gave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Aquarius sported a smirk, causing Lucy to shiver. She had a bad feeling about this. Aquarius took a long good look at Laxus and gave Lucy a knowing smile. “Isn’t he the guy you had a picture of in your…,” Aquarius' voice trailed over as Lucy sent her back to the spirit world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy quickly raised her key and performed a forced gate closure before Aquarius finished her sentence. She felt heat rising on the back of her neck all the way to her cheeks. She refused to look at Laxus, who was sporting a cocky grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What picture was she talking about,” he teased, his grin growing wider when he saw the tips of her ears turn redder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” responded Lucy making her way to the front of the museum as she refused to look at Laxus in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he demanded as he followed her, knowing he would get lost if he didn’t. He wanted to see her embarrassed look. “Better yet, look at me. You can check out the real thing instead of staring at a picture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy paused in her trek to turn around to yell at him and scoffed when she saw him flexing his muscles and kissing his biceps as he grinned at her. “You’re unbelievable,” she stated and went back to walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Unbelievably handsome,” he countered, walking beside her, continuing to flex his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughhhhh,” screamed Lucy at the audacity of Laxus as they got closer and closer to the crowd of guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With Freed and Evergreen:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After escorting everyone to safety, they decide to take a look around the premises to see what caused the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Freed sees something on the ground and bends down to pick it up. It's a piece of burnt cloth. He brings it closer to his face to take a sniff and almost gags at the overwhelming scent of alcohol. Someone made a Molotov cocktail. He takes a moment to observe the greenery in the garden. “This was done deliberately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your telling me this little thing caused that huge fire,” exclaimed Evergreen in shock. With a fire that size, you would have assumed that a bomb exploded. “How did it spread so fast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever it was knew what they were doing. The shrubs and hedges are Leyland Cypress trees. We know them to grow in a variety of different climate conditions and provide protection from the winds. However, their biggest flaw is that they are highly flammable,” explained Freed. He continued with a solemn look. “If that wave of water didn’t come…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... this whole place would have burned down in a matter of minutes,” finished Evergreen with a grim look on her face. “Killing everyone inside.” However, something didn’t add up. “So what was the distraction? The fire or the thieves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed shook his head, unsure. “I don’t know. It's possible that both were distractions for something else. We need to regroup with Laxus and Lucy quickly. See what they found out.” Freed and Evergreen quickly got out of the garden and went to the museum’s entrance to search for Laxus and Lucy within the crowd of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found Laxus and Lucy, who were soaking wet. Laxus, who was continuously grinning at Lucy and Lucy scoffing and ignoring him. Freed was about to greet them when they saw Loke and Bickslow come up to them looking worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are a little early. Was everything okay,” asked Freed, catching the attention of the two blondes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow shared a look with Loke and responded in his stead. “There were some complications,” he said slowly. “I’ll explain, later when we get out of here,” he said when he noticed their confused looks. “But we did learn some valuable stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke disappeared into the spirit world and the group was about to leave when the rune knights showed up. Laxus and the Thunder Legion groaned when they saw who led the troops and headed straight towards them. Strait-laced Lahar was here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fairy Tail,” Lahar spat out, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. “I should have known you were responsible for the destruction of the museum’s beloved garden and that hole in the ballroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, that was me,” squeaked Lucy as she slowly raised her hand up. It was her idea to create a hole so that the guests could escape, and she summoned Aquarius, knowing fully well of her destructive behavior. She stepped forward and continued in an unwavering voice. “If there’s anyone to blame, it's me. Please don’t hold them accountable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s act of kindness touched the Fairy Tail mages. People rarely stepped up for them in front of the rune knights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lahar turns his attention to Lucy and, to the Fairies' surprise, sees him blush when addressing Lucy. “O-oh, Miss Lucy. I didn’t know you were here.” Lahar continues to blush and avoid Lucy’s gaze, causing the Fairy's mouth to drop wide open. “I-if that’s the case, I will have to give you a warning and send you a bill containing damage costs. I trust you will pay. Good day,” he scolds and quickly scurries away from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow lets out an impressed whistle. “In all my life, I have never seen Lahar look so embarrassed and ready to run away from someone. The hell did you do,” he turns to Lucy, causing the others to look at her as well out of curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy cringed as she remembered an unpleasant memory. “Let’s just say something happened and every interaction we have is extremely awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is,” Laxus prodded Lucy. He really wanted to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost became his stepmother,” she replied with a wince. The whole experience was unpleasant. He was twice her age and proposed multiple times towards her. He was very persistent in his pursuits, causing a lot of headaches for her and her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Thunder Legion cringed and laughed at the look of disdain on Lucy’s face. Laxus on the other hand was frowning. He knew Lucy was telling the truth because he could tell if a person was lying with his dragon-hearing but sensed there was more to the story. He didn’t think Lahar’s blush was because of that. He had a feeling Lahar’s blush was because of something else, and that left a foul taste in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Lucy was telling the story about the proposals, Laxus scanned the crowd until he heard an interesting piece of information. A group of employees at the museum were standing away from the crowd, whispered to each other. This was what he overheard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was anything stolen? Above ground? The basement?” Laxus assumed this was the museum curator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-um, everything is accounted for except for one thing. An object, donated by a noble from Desierto. A vase. It was in the basement.” The man in the glasses closed his eyes in fear of what his superior would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you guys lose that,” the curator whispered harshly. “Have you not heard the stories regarding the vase?! It houses something evil in it, and I’m not willing to test that idea.” He massages his temple to calm the headache that threatened to form. “Luckily that vase is useless without the seven jewels of sin, so there’s not much to worry about and even if those are collected a ritual must be performed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus raised a brow at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is very interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. He turned to address his comrades. “Let’s head back to blondie’s house. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a very long night on top of today’s events.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and headed home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I also forgot to mention this. I also posted this on AO3. Any character that is not in the anime or manga are my own original characters. If anyone wants to use them in their stories, please let me know or give me a shout-out. I would gratefully appreciate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AN: SORRY! Not an update, but please read. Thank you for all the comments and support. It really meant a lot to me. So getting straight to the point. I have a couple of ideas for Lalu stories and I wanted your guy’s opinion on which ones I should write and if they are good ideas. Or if I should make them an one-shot or an actual story because I have another story dedicated to Lalu one-shots. I apologize if some people had these ideas already and wrote them. I probably haven’t read them myself, or this is my interpretation. I will delete this after my next update on this story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1). DEFENSORES AUTEM LUX. It is Latin for Defenders of Light. I’m not sure to leave the title in English or Latin. I’m still figuring this one out because it can go in a lot of directions, but I have thought up some OCs already. I was thinking of writing this in the current timeline set after the GMG, with a lot of flashbacks set in Lucy’s perspective, which is the 7 years the key members went missing. I know that an author by the name of Desna created the Pradesh verse who are Bickslow’s siblings that are based in Bosco, but I haven’t read those stories at all, only heard of them, so I’m not including them. It will be Laxus x Lucy with Bickslow x OC story. I have nothing written for this yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summary: What if Natsu never saved Lucy from the boat in Hargeon. She gets sold as a slave in Bosco. While imprisoned by her capturers, she develops a hatred for Fairy Tail members (because Bora said he was one). When she gets rescued and flees from her captors, she heads back to Fiore with her saviors. She joins their group called Defenders of Light who are a group of vigilantes who take the law into their own hands and deliver their own justice. A client hires Laxus and The Thunder Legion to bring his adopted daughter back, who was kidnapped by this group. During their mission they find out more about Fiore’s corrupt side and wonder who the actual villain is and if they are fighting on the right side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2). PUPPET MASTER: This is set after the Alvarez Arc. Laxus x Lucy as well. I wanted to showcase some of Lucy’s singing skills she may have learned as a lady. I have some dialogue written about this. Summary for this is a little meh.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summary: Fairy Tail has decided to do a talent show fundraiser and donate the proceeds to the local orphanage. It requires all members to take part. Somehow Laxus got roped into an act with Lucy. The time they spend together practicing brings them closer and closer to each other. Lucy’s very realistic fairy doll act was successful and garnered a lot of attention. Good and bad. When Lucy is abducted by someone with questionable intentions, can Laxus save his princess in time before she is turned into a doll forever? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here’s some dialogue I wrote so far:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy opened up to Laxus about why this performance means so much to her. She said softly, “I remember watching this performance when I was a young girl. My parents took me to the opera to see the Tales of Hoffman. At that moment, I really thought the singer was a real doll. They were so amused about it.” Lucy giggled as she fondly remembered the old days. The times when Layla Heartfillia was alive and her family was happy. She continued, “I begged my parents to get me a doll that looked just like her and for my next birthday they did. I never felt so happy. I named her Gonzales and declared her my little sister. We did everything together. But then…,” she trailed off with a faraway look in her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then what,” asked Laxus inquisitively. This was probably the first time they actually opened up to each other. They never really had an opportunity to talk to each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But then my mother passed away,” Lucy said with a wistful look in her eyes. “After that, I couldn’t bear to look at it. It brought me too many painful memories, and they put it away in storage. And well, you know the rest of the story with the Starry Heavens thing. Michelle, my relative was really my childhood doll brought to life.” Lucy scoffed and let out a dry laugh. “And you know what her wish was?” She looked at Laxus with unshed tears and pain in her eyes. “For us to be together again. Like the old days. I never regretted something so much in my life,” she said as she buried her face in her hands with a choked sob.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laxus looked like a deer caught in headlights. He frantically looked around to make sure no one was looking and panicked. He didn’t know how to handle crying girls. Particularly pretty crying girls. He gave her soft awkward pats on the back as a way to comfort her, hoping it would work. He guessed it did because she stopped shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy wretched her hands away from her face and faced Laxus with determination in her eyes. “Which is why we must make this performance successful and give it our all,” she said with her fist clenched. Laxus could see the fire blazing in her eyes. “I know these kids have little, and they do not get a lot of opportunities to indulge in things like toys. I want to be the doll for all of them and in the future they can look back fondly on this experience as I did,” she finished with a soft smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laxus gave a tiny smile back. He was impressed. He had to admit what Lucy was doing was very kind and few people would give something like this a lot of thought. If she was going to do her best, he would have to do the same as well. “I guess I’ll have to be the best Savoiardi there is.” He winced at his horrible pronunciation of the name. He hoped he got the name of the inventor correct. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy shook her head incredulously at his mispronunciation of the name. “Spallanzani,” she corrected him and laughed. “Oh, you are so lucky you don’t have any lines,” she said, trying to stop her laughter when she saw his cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>3). WHO NEEDS A PRINCE WHEN YOU HAVE A DRAGON? Or THE FAIRY TAIL TRAP. Still deciding between those two titles. I know there are a lot of Fairy Tail fairy tales stories, but I don’t think there’s one with Laxus and Lucy, is there? Also set after the Alvarez Empire. I will base it on the Disney versions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summary: The whole guild decides to trap Laxus and Lucy into Asuka’s book of fairy tales, that Lucy gifted her, so they can realize their feelings for each other. The only way they can get out is if they complete each story (with a kiss). (Special guest appearance by other guild members and celestial spirits.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here is a little sneak peek for Little Red Riding Hood, or in this case Little Lucy Riding Hood:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess we better follow the story,” she said and knocked on the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A muffled “come in” came from the other side of the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy looked at Laxus and did something she assumed was a shrug. She slowly opened the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ummm Grandma. I bought a basket of goodies,” she said, entering the dark room. She could outline a figure on the bed and quickly deduced it was Grandma. She and Laxus moved closer to the bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just put it down,” a high-pitched voice called out from the bed. “Come closer so that I can see your beautiful face.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy was apprehensive about moving forward, even though Laxus the wolf was next to her. It was because the wolf was next to her made her worry. The wolf was supposed to be pretending to be Grandma, but he was next to her. Which begged the question, who was Grandma? Also, there was something familiar about the voice. Specifically, the way the person was speaking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She signaled to Laxus to watch out, and he nodded as they advanced further towards the bed. Lucy continued to play along. “Are you unwell, Grandma? Your voice sounds strange.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sound of coughing that obviously sounded fake echoed through the room, and Lucy couldn’t help but deadpan. Grandma continued in a hoarse tone, “Yes, I just have a little cold.” More sounds of coughing emerged to prove Grandma’s point. “Why don’t you be a dear and take the medicine from my bedside table and give it to me using mouth to mouth?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy froze, her eyes wide open at what she just heard. She was pretty sure Grandma just told her to give her medicine via a kiss. Lucy concentrated on the figure and recognized the familiar magic signature. She should recognize it because it comes from her. Lucy marched to the window and opened the curtains, letting light shine into the room, revealing the face of ‘Grandma’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy glared at ‘Grandma’. “Seriously Loke,” Lucy deadpanned while Laxus let out a bark of laughter. Loke looked absolutely ridiculous with his circle glasses, to the curly white hair, to the sleeping hat and his sleeping clothes. “You’re Grandma?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Lucy, my love. Fate has not been kind to us. I was hoping to pick the hunter so that I may save you like the knight in shining armor that I am.” Laxus growled at Loke’s pathetic attempts at flirting but he ignored him and continued with a dramatic display of his hand on his forehead. “But the odds were against me and I picked out Grandma.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loke suddenly smirked. “However, it does not mean that I can’t show you some love.” He gestured to his lap and opened his arms wide. “Come, Lucy, and jump into my lap. Let me show you my appreciation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laxus snarled at Loke, baring his teeth out. He saw how Lucy looked all creeped out at the nonsense he was spewing at of his mouth. He was about to leap forward to give him a brief lesson when suddenly the window glass shattered and out came a familiar hulking figure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s manly to save girls in red cloaks and defenseless old ladies,” shouted Elfman as he waved his axe around. Elfman was wearing the full lumberjack ensemble, from the signature flannel shirt to the heavy boots and axe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loke jumped up from his spot from the bed and tore off his wig and glasses. He glared and pointed his finger at Elfman. “You brute! You ruined everything! Lucy was about to jump into my arms and we were going to make sweet love in this bed when you interrupted us.” He took on a fighting stance as his rings and arms glowed brightly with the power of Regulus. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4). I don’t have a story title for this yet. Alexei will be 10 months old. Also set after Alvarez. Laxus x Lucy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summary: Laxus wakes up to see Mest and Lahar at his door. His father has been permanently captured and put in jail for life. He finds out that he’s an older brother to a boy named Alexei. The mother wants nothing to do with him, so the responsibility falls on him and Makarov to take of him. If they don’t want him, he will be sent to an orphanage where someone will eventually adopt him or he will be sent into foster care. Laxus agrees to take care of him because he won’t abandon his little brother like his father did to his family. However, Laxus doesn’t know the first thing about taking care of a baby. Luckily, the whole guild is here to help; some with excellent results, others with disastrous results. He specifically gets a lot of help from a certain celestial mage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So tell me what you think of these. I don’t have a specific order of which ones I will start and update. It will be random. Whatever comes to my brain.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I wanted to give the Thunder Legion some screen time. I actually started working on Chapter 7 before Chapter 6 because I had a superb idea for it. It's where they will start to look for the jewels and I decided to put them in some interesting locations. When I first started writing this story, I only had like 30% of the plot figured, but as the more I work on it, it's 90% figured out. I hope that I’m heading in the right direction because I’m still new at this. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I’m open to requests or ideas you would like to see, although I can’t guarantee I can get to all of them. I think it would be an enjoyable challenge for me and it will make me push myself. As always, enjoy and I love hearing any feedback.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Supernatural. I do not own the Mission Impossible Theme Song. I also posted this on AO3. Any character that is not in the anime or manga are my own original characters. If anyone wants to use them in their stories, please let me know or give me a shout-out. I would gratefully appreciate it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gathered around the living room in the Heartfilia mansion after changing to discuss everything they have learned so far. Bickslow recounted what he and Loke went through once they separated from the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow and Loke separated from the group and headed towards the museum basement, avoiding the guards and nobles. Finally, they stood in front of an old steel door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess, this is it,” muttered Bickslow and nodded towards Loke. “Let’s go. The faster we navigate through the tunnels the faster we can regroup with the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke and Bickslow pushed the steel door open and coughed when a cloud of dust surfaced into the air and into their noses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lucy… cough… wasn’t kidding when she said… cough that council members USED to use these tunnels,” Bickslow wheezed, trying to get the dust out of his lungs. “Let’s go before we die from all this coughing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke shone a light using his finger with the power of Regulus to light their way down the tunnel. Lucy told them to go straight down until they met a junction. One side should lead them to the morgue, and the other side should lead them to the National Archives with a couple of more turns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men were surprisingly quiet as they made the trek to the morgue, the sounds of their shoes clicking against the concrete floors and pieces of rubble. Even Bickslow’s babies were silent, even though they liked to be chattering. After a few minutes, it seems that Bickslow couldn’t take the silence anymore since he was a naturally social person and was curious about something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, pretty boy, what’s it like having Lucy as your Master? Better yet, how did she become your Master?” Bickslow immediately recognized Loke as a spirit when they first met because of his magic, and opted to keep it a secret since it seemed like he didn’t want anyone to know. Loke had this haunted look the 3 years he spent in Fairy Tail which he constantly hid around his friends but Bickslow knew better. Despite his carefree and playful attitude, Bickslow was an expert at reading people, a perk of being a Seith mage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Loke suddenly came back after his disappearance to aid Gray during the Battle of Fairy Tail, he was a changed man. It was also where it was revealed that he was a Celestial Spirit and not just any Celestial Spirit, but the leader of the Zodiac. Not only in appearance but even emotionally it looked as if a tremendous weight was lifted from his shoulders and he looked happier. He surmised Lucy was responsible for this reaction, seeing Loke look at her in fondness and respect that he has never seen Loke give towards a girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke let out a sigh. He knew that eventually this question was going to be asked by one of his guild members. He decided to let the cat out of the bag and responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told the entire story about his past with his former master, Karen, and the sin he committed in trying to protect his fellow Zodiac comrade. When he felt his time was almost up, he was ready to accept his punishment and quit the guild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fate that Lucy was staying at that inn during his last job as a Fairy Tail member. He learned later that she was on her way back home from meeting a business client and took a rest in Balsam Town since she missed her train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two guys he was after tried to harass Lucy and forcibly take her with him. He quickly punched one with Lucy kicking the other. She thanked him by treating him at the local bar where he found out she was a Celestial Mage, and she quickly deduced he was a Celestial Spirit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Karen’s grave where he tried to succumb to his fate, it surprised him to see Lucy show up and try to save him despite knowing that he committed the biggest sin in the Celestial World. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She advocated for him before the Celestial Spirit King, and he was allowed entrance back to the Spirit Realm. He vowed to serve Lucy and her bloodline for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having Lucy as my owner is the best thing I could ever wish for. She came at my lowest point and where I was about to disappear from this world. And I mean literally disappear. You of all people should know that spirits cannot live long in the human world without a proper vessel. She risked her life to save mine, and I will forever be grateful for all of eternity,” Loke finished with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow was stunned when Loke finished his story. He knew Lucy was an impressive person/mage with a big heart. However, he wasn’t expecting it to be this impressive or big. The more he learned about Lucy, the more he thought she was an excellent match for Laxus. He sensed chemistry between them from the beginning. Given time, that attraction can blossom into something more. He was very good at predicting potential couples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I got another question for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Lucy single or are the two of you involved? I’m asking for Bossman.” He was pretty sure they were not involved since there were strict rules in place that forbade romance between a human and a spirit. Considering what Loke went through, he’d doubt Loke would risk his second chance for a life for a girl no matter how indebted he was to her. Plus, there was the pain of seeing the human grow older and older who would eventually die while the spirit would remain ageless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke stared at Bickslow as if he just asked him to dance around naked around a campfire. Gray might do it, but not him. Gray probably had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not,” denied Loke firmly, shaking his head. “Anyone, but that brute! My Lucy is beautiful, kind, smart, and the light of my life!” Loke blabbered excitedly. “Laxus is just meh. He’s not worthy of her love. No one is!” Loke chattered in a less cheerful tone when he talked about Laxus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow felt offended for Laxus’s sake. “Hey! What’s wrong with Bossman ending up with Lucy?! And what do you mean Laxus is meh. He is easily one of the most good-looking and strongest men in this continent.” Gosh, he was sounding like Freed. "Together they'd produce powerful and the best looking kids on the planet." Now he sounded like Mira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I may be old Bickslow, but I am not blind. I've had the honor of serving 3 Heartfillia women, 4 if we include Lucy. Trust me, the Heartfillia clan produces very beautiful blonde women," Loke couldn't help but brag. A lecherous smirk appeared on his face as he recalled his former and current master, their beautiful faces and beautiful figure. "I might have had ulterior motives when I agreed to serve the rest of Lucy's bloodline." He gave Bickslow a knowing wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow gasped when he realized what Loke was insinuating. He playfully nudged Loke's side with his elbow. "Loke you rascal!" He gave Loke a knowing smirk. "Trying to spend the rest of eternity serving beautiful women, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't that every man's dream," shrugged Loke. "Having a beautiful woman by their side?" His playful demeanor changed back to a serious one when he realized they were close to their destination. "The exit should be right above us. Think your babies can levitate us to that access hole?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, we can," chirped the totems excitedly. They lifted Bickslow up first and let him uncover the access hole, in which he lifted himself onto the dark, quiet street. They went back down to bring Loke aboveground as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke sweeps the dust off his jacket and looks up to stare at the building in front of them. He read the sign </span>
  <em>
    <span>Era Mortuary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He scoured the area to detect any possible points of entry and deadpanned when he saw a casement window open on the ground floor about 10 yards in front of them. Not that big, but it allowed one person at a time to squeeze through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pst,” Loke signaled to Bickslow and nodded his head to the open window. Bickslow saluted, he understood and started tiptoeing towards the window. On the way, Bickslow’s babies decided to have a bit of fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bum bum ba da bum bum ba da bum bum nananaaaa nananaaaa nananaaaa nana,” the totems vocalized the song Mission Impossible softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow joined in on the fun by doing dramatic rolls or hiding behind lamp posts. He constantly scanned the area and seeing that no one was around would mutter clear. When he finished having his fun he joined Loke near the window who was shaking his head in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You done,” asked Loke incredulously as he wondered how the man in front of him was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t get a lot of opportunities to do stealth missions, so I apologize for trying to be cool.” responded Bickslow with a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Loke sarcastically. He let out a sigh. Usually he wouldn’t mind antics like this, but something about this whole situation made him feel on edge. Ever since Lucy told him about the first victim who collapsed, he’s been uncomfortable. That feeling grew when Jude collapsed, but he didn’t want his princess to worry or become more stressed. She has enough on her plate at the moment, which was why he would continue to play the hopeless romantic. He prayed to the Celestial Spirit King to watch over them and keep them safe.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go first and make sure the coast is clear. I’ll send a flicker of light. That means you can come in,” Loke explained and squeezed through the window, landing gracefully. Luckily, the window wasn’t too far from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke stood up, closing his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes, which were glowing yellow. Being the lion spirit meant that he also had the abilities of a lion he can call upon at will, and lions are known for having superior eyesight in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He inspected the room using his night vision. He shivered at the frigid temperature of the room. A downside to having lion-like characteristics. Lions preferred living in warm climates. He noticed the mortuary cold chambers and deduced that they were in the correct room and currently no one was in here. He sent a spark of light in the air that quickly disappeared and turned to see Bickslow struggling to get through the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are doing,” whispered Loke harshly. “This was no time to play games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only half of Bickslow’s body was through the window. Unbeknownst to Loke, his butt was preventing the rest of him from getting through.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not playing around! I’m stuck! Pull me through,” he whispered back raising his hands in the air for Loke to grab him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke grabs his hands to pull him through but struggles. “Tell your babies to push you from behind!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The totems moved back and barreled into Bickslow’s behind, trying to force him through. They did this multiple times with Loke pulling him from the other side. Finally, through some miracle, Bickslow gets through. He lets out an oomph as he falls to the ground, with Loke sidestepping him so he doesn’t crash into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow stands up and straightens himself. He gives Loke a serious gaze. “We speak of this to no one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke bit the side of his mouth to prevent a smile from forming. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone of your little ASS-HAP.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha,” Bickslow fake laughed. He headed toward a file cabinet with his babies trailing behind him. “Let’s hurry so we can get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. We’re going to need plenty of time to get your ass through the window again,” jokes Loke, avoiding Bickslow’s attempts to swat him. “But seriously, let’s finish things here quickly before someone comes in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow headed to the cold chambers, with his babies providing light and scanned the names to look for the victims while Loke headed to the file cabinet to read the medical reports. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After shuffling through the files for a bit, Loke finally found the documents he was looking for and the report for an additional victim who passed away that afternoon with the same M.O. An autopsy has yet to be performed for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sally Fields,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he read, frowning as he read the description. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor girl. Only 18 years old. Collapsed on her birthday. She just became an adult. Died after 2 months. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He skimmed down to the notes the medical examiner wrote. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause of death: died in her sleep, but the factor is unknown. Possibly due to lack of oxygen in the brain. Further tests required. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loke grimaced. The time between collapsing and dying is getting shorter with each victim. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke put the files back in its place and walked over to his partner to help him in his search. He was about to call out to Bickslow when he heard something. Bickslow and Loke looked at each other with wide eyes as they heard footsteps come closer and closer to the room they were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They scrambled to find a place to hide, but there wasn’t anything appropriate to hide in. Bickslow opened a cold chamber, and luckily it was empty. He gestured to Loke with his head to get in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crazy,” Loke whispered harshly. “There’s no way I’m going in the- hey!” Bickslow grabbed Loke by the collar and pushed him into the chamber, muttering an apology along the way. Luckily Loke didn’t bang against the door or make any sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now to find a place to hide</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Bickslow as he looked around frantically around the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no good hiding spot here!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Since it was the morgue, there wouldn’t be any fancy furniture. A lightbulb lit in his head and commanded his babies to lift him in the air, in a laying down position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Bickslow went up, two figures opened the door. Bickslow strained his eyes to see if he should make out any distinct features but lucky for him, they turned on the light. He had to bite his tongue to prevent the gasp from escaping his mouth, alerting them to his position. He stared with wide eyes at the two people, or rather creatures that came in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two figures that came in looked human, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were covered in blue tribal tattoos all over with glowing blue eyes. Bickslow observed with bated breath as they started opening and closing random cold chambers. He felt his heart stop when one of them was about to open the chamber Loke was hiding in but stopped when his companion called him over. He felt relief throughout his body. There was no telling who these creatures are and what they are capable of. This was a stealth mission, and they needed to avoid a fight. He dubbed them Thing 1 and Thing 2.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quick! Before the coroners come in and do their exam,” said Thing 1 to Thing 2. He was standing above the dead body of Sally Fields. “Did you bring it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” answered Thing 2. He opened his satchel and took out a syringe attached to a tube attached to a plastic bag. He jabs the needle into Sally’s scalp, allowing the syringe to do the rest of the work. “Mistress will be so happy when she gets this new batch,” he exclaimed in a cheerful tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Everything is going to plan. Ah ah ah. Remember, not too much,” Thing 1 instructed, observing two of the bags get full. He attaches the syringe to the last bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personally, I preferred getting it fresh, when they're alive. It took longer because we took less so as not to raise suspicion, but it's much better than what we are doing now,” whined Thing 2.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did I,” responded Thing 1. “Because the body will end up replenishing the blood it lost. But ever since that mishap at the Heartfilia mansion, we are given strict orders to obtain blood from the bodies when they are dead.” He shuddered when he remembered something unpleasant. “I’m so glad I wasn’t in Zaki’s shoes. Mistress really took her anger out on him. She’s starving him to death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of death, how this pretty little thing die,” asked Thing 2 as he observed the pale form of Sally’s dead form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thing 1 started laughing as if he was about to tell his companion a fantastic joke. “She threw herself off a building,” he cackled with his partner joining in. “You should have seen the way the body went splat.” He wipes a tear from his face and composes himself. “Ahh, those are my favorite dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow couldn’t believe what he was hearing and seeing as he tried to keep his anger in check. He felt helpless at the fact that he couldn’t do anything for the girl. But what could he do? She was already dead. Even if he did something he was putting himself and Loke in danger. He felt like a coward as they continue to steal blood from the poor girl and verbally abuse the dead. He vowed to get some form of justice for the girl when the opportunity is presented. No one should disrespect the dead like that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get enough,” asked Thing 1 when he saw the third bag get full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, this should be good,” confirmed Thing 2, taking the syringe out and putting everything away in his satchel. He turned towards the door and walked towards it. “Let’s go before the Mistress yells at us for being late again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two creatures finally leave and Bickslow lets out a sigh of relief, Fully making sure they weren’t coming back, he tells his babies to bring him down. When Bickslow hits the ground, he immediately rushes to the cold chamber that Loke is in. He opens it to see Loke, shivering with blue lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loke tries to give Bickslow a menacing glare but fails because of his constant shivering. “You are so lucky that I am a spirit,” he spat out, getting out of the cold chamber. He uses his light magic to steadily help his body temperature get back to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m sorry, but there was no other choice. We need to head to the archives asap. Some weird creatures were in here. They took some of the dead girl’s blood and said something about a Mistress,” he chatted quickly, pulling Loke towards the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got out of the room, this time Bickslow’s butt didn’t get stuck and hurried back down the tunnel. They run back to the junction and see the other side caved in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell,” muttered Bickslow as he looks at the rocks blocking the path. “Now what do we do, head back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Loke hushed Bickslow and moved closer to the cluster of rocks. He puts his ear against the wall to hear the conversation happening on the other side. He heard two men speaking to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get the vase?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I took it when everyone else was distracted by the fire and robbers. Tell your Mistress that my part is done. I’ve fulfilled my debt! How much more does she want me to do,” one of the strangers raised their voice in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be done with you when she says she is done with you. You are not off the hook yet. You think this one task fulfills your debt, then you are sadly mistaken. Until Mistress is reunited with her beloved, you will continue to help her.” The other stranger continues in a threatening tone. “You know what will happen if you cross us and break your promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” the first guy says after a few seconds of silence. “Let me know when she needs me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback End</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... and then we met up with you guys,” finished Bickslow with a grimace. “That’s what happened on our side. Maybe you can help connect the dots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed had a perplexed look on his face and quickly excused himself to get something. Something about the description of the creatures sounded familiar to him. He had to go and double check to see if his theory is correct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen recounts what Freed discovered in the garden and that the fire was started deliberately to cause a distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus recalls the robbery and what he overheard from the museum employees. “Whoever Bicks overheard, took the vase. I’m guessing that they are going to use it for something.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we have to assume that the group in the museum and the group in the tunnels are either the same or together. And they’re working for someone they call Mistress,” adds Evergreen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the big question is, what are they?” Lucy rubs her chin in thought. “I’ve done a lot of research with Freed the last few days about magical creatures. I can’t think of a creature in Fiore with that description,” she states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they are not native to Fiore,” Freed called out as he strolled into the room, carrying a large book. He slammed the book on the table and pointed at the open page in front of him. He continued, “They are called Djinns. They are a part of Desierto folklore and their religious texts. A story to scare children and even adults. Make them be wary of strangers and to control one’s greed. I’m assuming when the Desierto ambassadors and envoy arrived in Fiore a few weeks ago, the djinns arrived with them as part of the traveling party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” said Bickslow, when he looked at the picture of a djinn. It had a human-like figure with navy blue tattoos all over and glowing blue eyes. It looked just like the creature he and Loke almost had an encounter with in the morgue. “That’s the thing Loke, and I saw in the morgue. Shouldn’t they be easy to find, if they look like that? I mean, people covered in blue tattoos aren’t exactly normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed frowned. “Here’s the problem. Djinns can alter their appearance. They can literally be anyone.” This was a tremendous problem. It was going to be hard to tell who is human and who is not, especially if they went searching for the jewels. Sadly, this was the only book he had that talked about Djinns, only vaguely describing their history and appearance. “This is the only book I have about them, and it's not a lot to go on. Plus, we have to research the contents of the vase and the jewels that go along with it. If there is something evil in it, we have to stop it from getting free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy nods her head in agreement. “We can’t go into this blind. We have to see what these things are capable of. I’ll ask Old Man Crux and see what he can pull from the Celestial Library. You tell us what you need us to do, Freed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed looks at Lucy first. “I need you to find out about the vase that was stolen. How it looks and all that info.” Freed faces his team. “I have a few contacts that deal with a vast amount of books with vast amounts of knowledge. Ask for books about Djinns and the jewels. Tell them the books are for me and to charge it to my account.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy steps forward and addresses everyone with a smile. “Excellent work, everyone. At least we have something to work with now. Please have a good night’s rest and we can start tackling the research tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone bids good night and heads to their respective rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Later in the night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was scrolling down the halls, trying to find his way back to his room. He woke up in the middle of the night because he felt the urge to pee and was thirsty. After finishing his business, he tried to find his way back to his room from the kitchen. This wasn’t the first he got lost trying to make his way through the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are there so many freaking rooms here? Who needs this many rooms?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laxus grumbled as he tried to find the door to his room, but all the doors looked the same. After a few minutes of wandering around, he was about to ask one of the servants who were on night-duty for help when he noticed the light in Jude’s office was on. Curious, he headed in that direction to see who was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus opened the door to see Lucy, who was sitting in her father’s chair, doing paperwork. She was wearing a pastel green night robe that was open with a night dress underneath. For once, her long golden hair was flowing down past her shoulders and down to her waist. Usually she had her hair either made up in a fancy hairdo or in a simple style. It was a fresh look for her in his opinion and something he wouldn’t mind seeing more of. It shocked him to see Lucy still awake, even though she told all of them to sleep and get some rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep,” called out Lucy, not glancing up at Laxus and still focused on filling something out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to get a drink of water. I was on my way back when I saw that the light was on.” Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s your excuse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paperwork.” Lucy promptly responded and sighed. “Even though I’m not fond of doing this, someone has to do. A business doesn’t run by itself, you know.” She put her pen down and faced Laxus with her elbows on the table. “My father worked hard for this. I will not let all his hard work go to waste.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus walked up to her desk and looked at the papers neatly organized. He winced at the size and from some he glanced at. Paperwork was something he was familiar with because of his grandfather teaching him how to run a guild. It required a lot of math skills and knowledge of the system to make sure nothing was wrong and everything was filled out correctly. One mistake or miscalculation could ruin a lot of things. He couldn’t help but notice how tired she looked and wondered if she ever got a proper night of sleep since her father collapsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been sleeping lately,” asked Laxus in a concerned tone. He was hoping she wasn’t running on fumes and wondered if lack of sleep caused her to almost faint at the ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” answered Lucy hesitantly. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus ignored her question and narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a skeptical gaze. “How long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how that concerns you.” Lucy tries to dodge his question. In reality, she hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep. It wasn’t just the paperwork. She couldn’t fall asleep because of the constant worry over her father. Will he be okay? Will he make it through the night? Will someone try to break in again? She gave herself the duty of a guard dog to make sure her people are safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long,” he repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighs and scratches the side of her head. Lucy says sheepishly. “In total, this week, 21 hours. 3 hours a night.” She winced at the answer she gave. Hearing it out loud, even she knew it was not a healthy number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus’s eyes widened at that number. This was not good. She needs some well-needed rest, and he was going to make her regardless if she wanted to or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the shock of Lucy, Laxus picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She started to beat his back at his barbaric treatment of her as he walked out of the room into the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down,” she was about to yell when Laxus hushed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh. People are sleeping,” he whispered and made a victorious smile when she listened and whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me back! The paperwork…” Lucy tried to convince Laxus to take her back to the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will still be there tomorrow,” Laxus replies cooly, strolling down the hallway. “You on the other hand need to sleep so I’m taking you to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to take me to my room. You’re heading the wrong way.” Lucy tries hard to not laugh. Laxus pulls her down a little to see her face, carrying her in his arms. “It’s down the hall. The last door on the right side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew that,” states Laxus trying to play it off and fighting the blush that threatened to form on his face. He also tried to ignore how soft her body felt against his. He slumps her back on his shoulder. “It was a test.” He mentally smacked himself. “I just wanted to know if you knew where your room is in your sleep-deprived state.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sureee,” drawled Lucy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus followed Lucy’s directions and entered Lucy’s room. Still carrying Lucy, he pulls the cover onto one side. He threw Lucy onto the bed, ignoring her cry of protest, and quickly tucked her in extra tight so she wouldn’t escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” whispered Lucy, struggling against the restraints. “Loosen it! I can’t breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to go to sleep.” Laxus smirked when he saw Lucy go still and quiet. If Lucy made a promise, she had to honor it because of her magic, which was based on making contracts and promises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus sighed and sat on the bed next to her. He had a good feeling why Lucy would not sleep. He said in a gentle voice. “Look, I know you are worried about your dad. But he wouldn’t want to see you like this, working yourself to death.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. “Fairy Tail is here to help you so relax. You’re not alone in this. Rely and put faith in the people around you.” Laxus loosened the covers so Lucy can place her hands on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy felt her eyes water at Laxus’s simple but kind words. A part of her always felt alone. In noble society and at home. Because of her failed marriage with the Duke, the other ladies and nobles would shun her and mistreat her. Not that the servants did not take care of her, and however, they still insisted on being formal with her, creating this invisible barrier of class differences. It was a pleasant change to see someone treat her like an equal. She shook her head and blinked the tears away. She nodded shakily at Laxus. “Okay. I promise,” giving him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus smiled back. Just as Laxus turned to leave from the bed, he tripped over her slipper on the ground. He fell and tumbled down on Lucy. Both blondes let out an oomph at the unexpected collision. They glared at each other as they tried to untangle themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow my hair! You could be a bit gentler!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm trying the best I can!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try harder!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss, I heard a clatter and came to check on y-oh my.” The maid whose name was Luigina was shocked at the scene before her when she entered her Lady's room. She placed a hand over her mouth and blushed a violent shade of red as she stared at the two blondes who were in a compromising position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at her and she stared back, misunderstanding the whole situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly composed herself despite still being in a flustered state and bowed an apology. "I'm sorry, Miss! I wasn't aware that the two of you were about to engage in intercourse! I'll leave immediately and let you two continue! Um, um, please make sure to use protection!" She turned to look at Laxus with red cheeks. "Please take care of our Miss and make sure she's well satisfied! But don't push her too hard as well! Her health is important! Good night!" She bowed once more and shut the door before them, running away before Laxus and Lucy could explain themselves, clearing up the misunderstanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pushes Laxus off of her, causing him to fall on the ground. She called out to Luigina to fix the misunderstanding, knowing that she was a huge gossip and that her version of the story would spread throughout the mansion tomorrow morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it,” grumbles Lucy as the door closes on her face. She sighs and massages her forehead. She would have to do a lot of damage control tomorrow. She glares at Laxus on the ground from her place at the door. “Comfortable,” she says sarcastically, standing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Laxus responds with just as much sarcasm. “So comfortable I’m thinking of spending the rest of my life down here.” Laxus gets up and heads towards the door to leave. “Now go to bed,” he scolds, pointing to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Lucy says and raises her hands in surrender. She gets under the covers and mutters a good night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus bides good night and opens the door, walking out. He was about to close the door when he heard Lucy murmur. “Your room is two doors down to the left,” letting out a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus felt his cheeks grow warm at that comment. She knew the entire time that he was lost. He followed Lucy’s directions, grumbling the entire way about know-it-all blondes. Reaching his room, he goes to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Next Morning</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus heads downstairs to the dining room to eat breakfast. There he sees two members of his team with the same emotion displayed on their faces. Bickslow and Evergreen were giving him knowing grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow is the first to break the silence. He nudges Laxus playfully with his elbow. “Sooo, how did you sleep,” asked Bickslow, unable to keep the wolfish grin off his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was confused at this. “... well,” he said, sounding unsure about his friends behavior. Bicks never asked him this before. He wondered if this was a trick question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that Bicks,” scolds Evergreen, reaching over to smack Bickslow with her fan, causing him to cry out in pain. Adjusting her glasses she continues, “Oh course, he slept well. After all, he was sleeping in the arms of his girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus, who was drinking a glass of water, quickly spat it out at the girlfriend's comment. He wipes his mouth with the napkin in front of him. Clearing his throat, he asked what Evergreen was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Lucy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not my girlfriend.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to hide anything from us, Bossman.” Bickslow gives him a playful wink. “Luigina told us everything. She caught the two of you in a passionate embrace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus realized what he was talking about and rushed to explain himself. “That wasn’t a passionate embrace! I fell on her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what were you doing in a young maiden’s room in the middle of the night,” countered Evergreen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus explained the whole situation; him getting lost, seeing Lucy still awake working and him forcing her to go to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing happened.” Laxus didn’t understand Bickslow and Evergreen’s weird obsession to get him and Lucy together. Sure, he found her attractive, but that was it. So what if he enjoyed pushing her buttons in order to see her angry pout or red face? It meant he considered her a friend. He liked her, but he didn’t liiike her. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two pouted when they realized Laxus was telling the truth, that nothing happened. No worries, there were plenty of opportunities to get the two together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, in that case. Why don’t you call Lucy down for breakfast? Freed should be with her,” suggested Evergreen, batting her eyelashes innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Laxus reluctantly agreed. The faster she came down, the faster they could eat breakfast and get to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus heads back upstairs to get Lucy, grumbling about how she’s not his girlfriend. He spots Spetto along the way and asks her where Lucy is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The young miss is currently in a meeting with a merchant from Magnolia. She is ordering supplies that the mansion currently needs and what it may need in the future,” explained Spetto. “I can take you to her if there’s something you need from her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, it's fine. I can do it myself. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your duties,” said Laxus while he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. For some reason, every time he was around Spetto, he couldn't bring himself to scowl around her. Something inside him compelled him to be nice and treat her with respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. A sweet man like you can never bother me,” said Spetto with a sweet smile. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to where Lucy was, with strength he didn’t know a sweet old lady like her had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In Jude’s Office</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Capricorn,” called Lucy, beckoning him to her desk with her finger as stared at the receipt the merchant gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came closer to Lucy’s side and slightly bowed. “Yes, Miss Lucy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed to the merchant sitting in front of her. “Please escort this man out and find another merchant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant in question, a man of average height in a suit with plain brown hair and a mustache, rose from his spot in shock. He looked visibly upset. “What’s wrong? Why are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m stupid,” said Lucy bluntly, and the merchant flinched. “Just because my father isn’t here to make the order doesn’t mean you can rip us off.” She pointed to the calculations on the receipt. “I’m pretty sure the price for ceramic tiles per square feet ranges from 35 to 50 jewels.” She pulled up her own calculations from the desk and put it up to his face. “You charged me triple. Why the sudden change in price,” she asked in a stern tone as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Miss, if you look closely...,” said the man nervously as he scrambled to explain the receipt. When he heard that Jude’s daughter was making the order, he thought he could make a hefty sum by increasing the price. He didn’t think that Lucy would notice. He started to sweat profusely when he noticed the glare the humanoid goat dressed in a butler attire gave him. “Maybe we can…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re done. Get out,” interjected Lucy with an icy glare of her own. A dark aura emitted from her. The merchant shook in fear and ran out of the room screaming about scary blonde ladies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy slumped back against her chair and let out an enormous sigh. She rubbed her forehead to soothe the headache she got from the merchant. She didn’t mean to be this harsh, but she was tired of being treated like this. This wasn’t the first time merchants underestimated her and would try to rip her off. Just because she was raised as a lady did not mean that she was stupid. Her father made sure she got the best education possible. Even learning how to run a business and invest in possible trends. Reading contracts and finding loopholes as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was how they were able to get out of a financial slump a few years ago. Lucy convinced her father to invest in potential businesses, and she even went as far to personally meet them to make the deal. They were people who had wonderful ideas but needed someone to support them and transport their goods. However, because of their social status, most were denied opportunities to further themselves. That's where she came in. She reviewed their business plans and saw great potential in them, taking a chance. Those businesses turned out to be successful and continued to make profits to this day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sat straight when she heard knocking at the door and told the person to come in. She sees an excited Freed come in with a couple of books and papers. She beckons him to place it on  her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve come bearing good news,” says Freed as he slams on the objects on the table. “This morning I researched the notes and books everyone brought me.” Freed continues excitedly, showing Lucy the books and his notes. “The vase houses a Djinn by the name of Abishai. He caused a lot of trouble, bringing terror and calamity everywhere, when he granted wishes to people. People got tired of it and trapped him in there. The jewels represent parts of his soul. You know the seven deadly sins.” Freed looks up to see Lucy following along and keeps going. “So parts of his soul are trapped in these jewels, thus weakening him. And these jewels are scattered all over the place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you're saying that someone is planning on bringing Abishai back by finding these jewels,” Lucy asks Freed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed nods at Lucy’s correct deduction. “Thankfully, we know how these jewels look.” Freed peers over Lucy’s shoulder and flips the pages of an open book to a certain page displaying the jewels. “If we manage to get a few before the Djinns, we can stall the ritual or prevent it from happening.” Freed frowns. “Unfortunately, these books do not reveal the locations of the jewels, especially since it's been so long, so it's likely that they are not in the same place as they were before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the ritual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “No luck. I tried my usual contacts. They had nothing. It's probably black magic, which is why we can’t find anything.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy leans back in her chair and contemplates the information Freed just gave her. Old Man Crux has yet to get back to her, so they’d have to rely on the information Freed gathered. She looks up at Freed and gives him a small smile. “Excellent work Freed, this is very helpful. We should focus on getting those jewels. Even getting one can make a difference.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It certainly would. We could use it to track the others. All I have to do is enchant the jewel and a map with some runes. The jewel will recognize the magical signature of the others, since it is part of the same soul,” explained Freed, neatly organizing his notes together into one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was about to respond when she heard the door to the office slam open with Laxus marching in, scowl and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus walked into the office to see Freed and Lucy looking very cozy and comfortable together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t they a little too close to be talking about Djinns</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought bitterly. On his way, he overheard the conversation between the two. Seeing them together made him feel uncomfortable. They were the very definition of a noble lady and a noble gentleman, looking very good together. It tempted him to push Freed aside and put some distance between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus felt horrified at the thought of doing that to his friend, but he also didn’t like them so close together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you want to be there next to her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a part of his brain told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up brain,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Laxus with a scowl on his face. He marched towards them and got in between them. “Are you guys done here? Everyone’s downstairs waiting for you.” He crosses his arms across his chest, staring down at Lucy, momentarily ignoring Freed at the moment. “Or you gonna make us starve to death?” He internally smirked when he got her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy huffed at him. “Are you a child? Do you need me to feed you? Everything should be ready on the table. You could have started without us.” She didn’t understand the attitude he was giving her. This wasn’t the first time she told them to eat without her. Maybe he was hangry. People can act hissy when they don’t have food in their system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feed myself perfectly fine. And I could have started without you, but the goat said it was bad manners to eat without everyone present at the table.” Laxus mentally patted himself on the back for that answer and saw Capricorn nodding at him in approval.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is correct, Miss Lucy. I’m glad to see he was taking our etiquette lessons seriously, something you’ve been seriously lacking these last few days, my lady,” he gently chides Lucy. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your decreased appetite and late nights. Out of everything I’ve taught you, health is the most important thing to a lady.” He scolds Lucy and adds quietly. “Especially, considering your family’s history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room got quiet and Lucy hung her head in shame. It's been a while since Capricorn scolded her, but she knew it was out of concern. He was right; she hasn’t been taking care of herself lately and it was showing. She noticed her clothes were looser and her complexion a bit paler every time she got ready in the morning. Even at the ball where she almost fainted, if Laxus didn’t take care of her. She should not have felt the toll on her body with Gemini out that quickly, and it was because of a lack of care on her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus felt bad. He didn’t mean to put her on the spot like that and have Capricorn scold her. He tried to clear the awkwardness in the room. “She can start now. Breakfast is ready. We’ll make sure she eats well and doesn’t miss a meal.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Dreyar,” Capricorn bids farewell and returns back to the spirit world, leaving the three mages behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy is the first to move and heads towards the door. She looks back at Laxus and Freed. “Well, aren’t you coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was about to respond when a loud rumbling echoed throughout the room. The sound came from his stomach. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment when Lucy giggled at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least she’s not upset anymore,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he walked down with his two companions. They joined Bickslow and Evergreen who were waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed brings his notes down to the dining room. After breakfast he explains everything he told Lucy, showing the picture of the jewels and that it is imperative that they find one of the jewels. Bickslow was on the side reading a newspaper intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, you won’t believe where the first jewel is,” exclaimed Bickslow as he stared at the newspaper with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: The Sin of Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: This chapter was heavily inspired by the movie Miss Congeniality. I took some dialogue from the movie because there were some amazing lines. Amazing movie! Also, just to clear things up in case anyone was confused, I’m only using Supernatural’s concept of a Djinn. In Islam, Djinns are a little different from what Supernatural depicted. They are known as genies and depending on who you ask; they are either a dark spirit or a demon. This chapter and the next chapter are going to be a bit light-hearted when they go after the jewels of pride and greed. It's when they go after the others is when things get a bit dark and sullen. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried writing another fight scene, so I hope I did well. Enjoy the chapter and review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I also do not own ZZ Top’s Sharp Dressed Man or Miss Congeniality. I posted this on AO3 as well. Any character that is not in the anime or manga are my own original characters. If anyone wants to use them in their stories, please let me know or give me a shout-out. I would gratefully appreciate it. </p>
<p>  <span>“Guys, you won’t believe where the first jewel is,” exclaimed Bickslow as he stared at the newspaper with wide eyes. “Look!” He thrust the newspaper into Lucy’s outstretched hand and stood up to peer over Lucy’s shoulder with the rest of his team.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gawked at the headline in disbelief. She shook her head a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Finally clearing her voice, she read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE MR. FIORE! WHY DON’T YOU FIND OUT BY SIGNING UP AND BEING A CONTESTANT ON THIS SPECIAL BLONDE EDITION OF OUR PAGEANT IN CROCUS!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHOWCASE YOUR HANDSOMENESS AND YOUR TALENT AMONG OUR PANEL OF JUDGES TOMORROW</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>JUDGES: MASTER BOB OF BLUE PEGASUS, JASON OF SORCERER'S WEEKLY, AND LEADER OF THE TRIMEN, ICHIYA VANDALAY KOTOBUKI!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WINNER GETS 1 MILLION JEWELS AND TITLE OF MR. FIORE, CROWNED BY LAST YEAR’S WINNER, THE MINSTREL WHO SINGS TO THE RED MOON, RUFUS LORE!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ONLY NATURAL BLONDE CONTESTANTS ALLOWED. FAKE BLONDES WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE DISQUALIFIED. WE TAKE OUR EVENT VERY SERIOUSLY!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god. The jewel is on the crown,” stated Evergreen as she stared at the former winner wearing the crown on his head. The purple pear-shaped jewel sitting in the center of the crown. “I knew the jewel looked familiar! To think it was on my favorite program,” she squealed in excitement. Before the time skip she'd never miss an episode and after the time skip, she pulled all nighters just to catch up. “Oh, I can finally see everything from behind the scenes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course the jewel of pride is located in a competition of male vanity.” muttered Lucy under her breath. Now that she thought about it, it makes sense. Vanity is an excessive pride in oneself. It can be a person’s appearance, abilities or achievements. Also, the color purple is associated with the sin of pride.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. We can just talk to the people in charge, explain what’s happening and make them give us the crown,” explained Freed. “Or at least let us see the crown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t do that,” Evergreen piped up. Feeling everyone’s attention on herself, her cheeks turned red at the next words that came out of her mouth. “I tried one time, and they refused,” she said sheepishly. “Even if you try to explain things and stop the event, they won’t. It's one of Fiore’s most televised events. Unless the world is literally ending before their eyes, they will continue with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So our only choice would be to have someone enter the competition, have an inside man who can get close to the crown,” murmured Freed as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. “Maybe we should make a fake jewel or crown and switch the two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone pondered over this predicament. Getting the jewel off might be a bit complicated in such a limited amount of time and crowded setting. There’s also no telling what the jewel might do if one touched it with their bare hands. The safer option would be to switch the crowns where no one was looking. However, only a contestant can get close to the crown.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy and The Thunder Legion simultaneously turned and stared at Laxus. Laxus looked behind to see who they were staring out until he realized they were staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. No way. There’s no way on Earth that I am going to compete in that beauty pageant.” Laxus quickly refused, shaking his head back and forth, being adamant in his decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have to. You’re the only one of us who's an actual blonde,” replied Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I have to enter?! You’re blonde too!” Laxus pointed to Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I'm not a man. Can't you read?! It says Mr. Fiore, not Ms. Fiore. Do I look like a man to you?!” Lucy stood up and gestured to herself, not realizing in the heat of the moment, she was pointing to her breasts. Basically giving free rein to Laxus to stare at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus's gaze lowered onto Lucy's chest and internally groaned at how amazing they looked in her tight top, the fabric straining because of the size. Being a pervert ran in the family, and Lucy was a very attractive woman with a very attractive figure. “With those breasts, definitely not,” he replied with a perverted grin. “But you can just smother the competition with them, winning by default.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely wouldn’t be a bad way to go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he imagined rubbing his face against them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy screeched when she saw Laxus leering at her breasts and crossed her arms over them. "You pervert! I didn't say you can stare at my breasts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How was I supposed to know?! You were like…," Laxus tried to imitate Lucy by speaking in a high-pitched voice. "...do I look like a man to you…," He went back to his regular voice. "... and gestured to your breasts. What was I supposed to do not look at them when you were clearly saying with your hands look at them?! I'm an average young male who loves boobs and when a woman freely lets you see her breasts, you do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was a rhetorical request!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no such thing as a rhetorical request!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How would you know you overgrown spark plug?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because this overgrown spark plug happens to be a genius, blondie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're such a genius, you would know that you were blonde too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm aware of that and I can call you blondie as much as I want! Blondie! Blondie! Blondie! Blondie! Blondie!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Thunder Legion’s gaze was bouncing back and forth as they looked at the two blondes arguing childishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Lucy grew silent and stared at him. Laxus couldn't help but let out a triumph smirk. However, his smirk dropped, and he grew worried when he suddenly saw Lucy smirk at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy smiled at him. She knew how to make him agree to the competition. "I see what it is. You're afraid if you compete, you won't win. After all, you said it yourself. You're an average young male."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” said Laxus, looking visibly offended by Lucy’s average male comment. "Is there anything about me that looks average to you?" Laxus points to his face and flexes his muscles. He turns to his team for support. "Tell her!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed stood up with sparkling eyes and was about to list why Laxus was the best when Lucy silenced him with a glare. He whimpered and sat back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't ask them! They've known you your whole life. Obviously their opinion will be biased." Lucy shook her head in disapproval. "If you want to prove that you are not an average male, you'd compete in that competition and let all of Fiore decide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus knew Lucy was just baiting him, but he also wanted to prove her wrong. If he refused and walked away right now, it would mean she would win. He wouldn't be able to stand those cocky smirks and the I told you so. He succumbed to his fate, but only because there was no other choice! He had to prove his handsomeness!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," growled Laxus. "But it's only to prove you wrong and to show you it's a stupid competition that I can easily win with my rugged good looks." Laxus stormed out the room muttering curses under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Laxus left the room, Evergreen and Bickslow gave Lucy a high five. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice one, Lucy! You have no clue how stubborn that man is. It would have taken forever to convince him to participate," praised Evergreen, giving Lucy a hug. Bickslow and Freed nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy flushed at the praise they gave her. Externally she was beaming, but inside she felt a little guilty about the average male comment because it clearly bothered Laxus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, he did put me on the spot before making Capricorn scold me. Plus, he’s been jabbing at me left and right for reasons I don’t understand. I’m pretty sure I have done nothing to upset him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Lucy as she tried to justify her actions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Additionally, this is not the time to think with my emotions or my heart. Dad’s life is at stake here. We still don’t know why the Djinns need blood.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen stood straight, grabbing Lucy's shoulders, staring at her face to face, breaking Lucy out of her thoughts. She remembered something important."Oh, if Laxus is going to compete, I'm going to have to coach him. He might be able to get by to the finale with his looks and lightning magic, but the most important part is the question portion." Evergreen informed the others. "It's during the final five. The judges pose one question to all the contestants. From that they'll decide who wins depending on the answer each contestant gives."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy nodded at her. "Yes, you do that. We can also discuss what he's going to wear and his hairstyle. Cancer can give us a consultation on what he thinks would suit Laxus best. The most important thing is increasing his odds. Oh, this will be so much fun." Lucy clapped her hands in excitement. She never had the opportunity to dress someone other than herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can finally wax those crazy eyebrows of his," Evergreen cried out in excitement. "Only a little cleaning up, of course," she added when Bickslow and Freed looked at her terrified. "The distinct Dreyar shape will still be there. Just getting rid of the stray hairs. It will help open his blue eyes and make them pop out more." She clenched her fist in the air with a fire in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen and Lucy bounced up and down in excitement while Bickslow and Freed shuddered in fear and prayed for Laxus for the plans the girls had in store for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Later in the day:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow," cried out Laxus in pain when Lucy ripped off the paper covered in wax. “Warn me next time,” he growled in his seat. He should have known something was up when Lucy and Evergreen cornered him in his room. Nothing good ever comes when women band together to get something done. They said they wanted to discuss the competition and what to expect before they headed to the venue tomorrow. Imagine his surprise when they said they were going to give him a makeover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it was this or tweezers," scolded Lucy, straightening Laxus's face. "This is quicker. Tweezers would have taken longer." Evergreen gave her the paper dripped with wax. "Plus, this is nothing compared to what us girls go through." She warmed it up in her hands and placed it on Laxus's other brow. "Ready," she teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus put on a brave face to mask the sting he was feeling and scoffed. “Of course. I wasn’t ready the first time, and you caught me off guard.” Laxus almost jumped in his seat when he saw raise her hand to rip the wax off. When he saw her give him a look, he quickly explained himself. “Warning,” he reminded her, causing her to shake her head in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll count to three.” Lucy placed her fingers on the paper, getting ready to rip it off. “1. 2..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* rip *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow,” growled Laxus once more, giving Lucy a death stare. “You didn’t say 3!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. You just didn’t hear me,” said Lucy, throwing the paper in the wastebasket next to her. She cleaned the area with a cotton ball dipped in cleaning oil to keep it less sticky. “I said it in my head.” Lucy gave Laxus a cheeky smile and tapped her finger against her head, causing Laxus to scowl further in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet there’s nothing in there,” grumbled Laxus under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that,” said Lucy in a warning tone as she held tweezers in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” said Laxus quickly when he saw that weird scissor contraption in her hand. It looked like something you’d rip someone’s tongue with, and he liked his tongue very much.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Lucy smiled at his compliance, putting the tweezers away and rubbed her hands together. “Now for your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Laxus sat straight in his seat and gave Lucy a pointed look. “What’s wrong with my hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong with it,” explained Evergreen, hoping to placate him. In her opinion, he had that hairstyle for too long and wanted to do something different with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy continued for Evergreen, “If anything, you have pretty good hair.” She internally smirked when she saw the smug look on his face. “We’re just elevating it.” Lucy holds a key in the air, preparing to summon a spirit. “Luckily for you, we have an expert and he’s the best in the hair business.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pours magic into the key and chants, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the cloud of smoke disappears, a man wearing a blue striped shirt and sunglasses with cornrows appears. He has six crab legs on his back and in each hand was a pair of scissors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cancer turns to face Lucy. “What kind of hairstyle would you like today, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus’s face turns into a frown when he hears Cancer call Lucy, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She yells at me when I call her blondie, but it's fine for him to call her baby. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gives him a smile. She was always fond of Cancer out of all of her mother’s spirits. Not that she didn’t love all her spirits equally, but Cancer was more laid back than the rest of them. She was fond of all the stories he would tell her of her mother and her adventures while he did her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not today, Cancer.” Lucy waves her hand towards Laxus. “My friend Laxus here is entering a male beauty pageant and we need you to give him a hair transformation to increase his odds of winning.” She added more to seal the deal, although Cancer rarely refused her. “Plus, you always mentioned wanting to work with a male model and now's your chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cancer took a long look at Laxus and nodded. Laxus was an outstanding model to work with, and it was a tremendous bonus that he had wonderful hair. “Yes. I see great potential in him. I promise to give him a hairdo befitting of a pageant king,” he exclaims passionately with a fiery gaze in his eyes. He opens and closes his scissors in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faster than anyone could blink, Cancer snipped and styled Laxus's hair. He looked proudly at the end result and proudly displayed Laxus to the girls. "What do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, wow," said Lucy, nodding in appreciation. He really did look hot with the new hairstyle, with his signature tuft still in place. Having his hair slicked back showed off more of his face. (AN: Think of Laxus's hair during Alvarez, I’m not good at describing guy’s hair) Lucy tried hard not to stare at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks less overbearing and more approachable. The style shows off his strong facial features. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She willed the warmth on her cheeks away before anyone noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Cancer,” praised Evergreen, who was also happy with the result. “Who could have thought the slightest of changes can alter a person’s looks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Laxus told Cancer, who handed him a mirror in response. He wanted to see the result for himself. He lifts the hand mirror and looks at his reflection from different angles. “I could get used to this,” said Laxus, sounding impressed, as he stroked his jaw with his fingers, moving his face from left to right. He faces Cancer in his seat. “Not bad, I like it.” He actually did. It was something he could easily replicate as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cancer beams a smile at him and faces everyone in the room. “If that is all I shall take my leave, baby.” He strikes a pose with his scissors. Lucy dismisses Cancer, and he returns to the Spirit Realm.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock came from the door and Ms. Spetto came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. “I brought you a little snack since you’ve been working so hard.” She placed the cookies on the table near Laxus and turned towards him with a smile. “Especially you, young man. You need to keep your strength up! Everyone here is so thankful for you and your team.” She bowed and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus liked everyone in the mansion, but Ms. Spetto and Chef were his favorites. Ms. Spetto would constantly give him treats and snacks. He liked it when she doted on him. It was like a grandmother and grandson relationship, something he wasn't able to experience because his grandmother died young, before he was born.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chef on the other hand would make hearty meals for him. Apparently the first day he came here and ate dinner, the chef cried in happiness at all the food Laxus ate. He saw no one eat his food the way Laxus did and continued to make new meals for Laxus to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus reached towards the plate and was about to take a cookie when a fan came out of nowhere and smacked his hand away. “Hey,” he cried in protest when he saw Evergreen take the plate of cookies. “Those were for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” Evergreen shook her finger at him. “Until this competition is over, you are going on a strict diet. Ever since we’ve come here, you’ve been gorging on food the whole time. I know that you have dragon stamina and stuff, but we can't take any chances, in case you’ll get a zit or a pimple. Cut back on the sweets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus mustered the deadliest look he could make and directed it towards Evergreen, who was undeterred by it. Being on Laxus’s team for a while, she was immune to his threats and glares when things didn’t go his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy quickly jumped in with an offer she knew Laxus wouldn’t refuse before Laxus refused to take part in the competition. “You know, Sparky. I heard a new barbecue restaurant opened in the capital. It has amazing reviews and not everyone can get in. I could pull a few strings and get us a reservation there.” She saw Laxus’s ear perk up at the word barbecue. She started to list every meat she could think of at the moment to keep his interest piqued. “Think about it. Just don’t eat sweets for 24 hours and you can have steak, beef, lamb, chicken; anything you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus’s mouth salivated as he imagined the different types of meat he could eat. He knew exactly which restaurant she was talking about and wanted to go there for a while but could not get a reservation. It was pretty pricey, but money wasn’t the problem for him because he earned a lot as a S-Class mage. It wasn’t a bad deal. 24 hours without sweets and all the meat he could eat. “Fine, you have a deal but on one condition,” states Laxus, causing Lucy to nod. “Make the reservation first and then I’ll stop with the sweets.” He knew how popular the place was and wanted to make sure there was a reservation in place before he started the ‘diet’. He didn’t want to do this in vain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a surprisingly straightforward request</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Lucy. She thought he was going to ask the impossible from her just to see her squirm. Lucy gives him a thumbs up and agrees. “I’ll go and make the reservation now just to ease your worries.” Lucy exits the room to go do that and make other preparations since she’s leaving the mansion again. This left Laxus and Evergreen in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen adjusts her glasses and heads to the giant writing pad sitting on an easel. There she created a list of everything Laxus needs to know for the competition. “Now, I will go over the dynamics of the competition. There are four rounds. We have already done the first for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was the first round,” asked Laxus, interrupting Evergreen from her lecture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We had to send headshots of you to the judges. Thousands apply to this. Out of all of them, only 30 get qualified. It's a pretty fast process, and you got in with no problem so you don’t have to worry about that,” explained Evergreen, waving him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell did you get pictures of me,” asked Laxus, wondering when this happened because he didn’t remember posing for pictures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Freed,” stated Evergreen, getting fed up with Laxus. They had less than 24 hours to prep and they couldn’t afford to waste anytime. “He takes pictures of you without noticing. He has an entire collection,” confessed Evergreen. “May I get back to my lecture?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Laxus hesitantly. He was still shocked at the fact that Freed secretly takes pictures of him. With his dragon senses, he should have noticed. He didn’t know what to feel about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Seeing that Laxus wasn’t going to interrupt, Evergreen continued. “The second round is where the guys display their magical ability in their swimsuits. You won’t have a problem with that either. There they will choose five people to move into the finals. Now the important part.” She stressed the word important. “This is the last round where the judges ask one question to the contestants and the contestants have to answer it. It will determine who will win and who would rank where.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen moved in front of Laxus and slammed her hands on the table, causing Laxus to flinch. “Listen carefully, Laxus. No matter what question they give, you have to include world peace in your answer. It's crucial for your victory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why world peace,” wondered Laxus. Not that wishing it was bad. Everyone wanted peace in the world, but it is something that is impossible because the sad reality was the world required balance. People would use different methods just to justify their doctrine of world peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it's what the people love. Do you understand? World peace,” repeated Evergreen, staring Laxus straight in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“World peace,” confirmed Laxus nodding his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen stood up straight and smiled. “Good, now head to bed and get some beauty sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Evergreen leaves Laxus alone in the room who goes to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Next Day</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus and the Thunder Legion were waiting on Lucy, who was finishing her conversation with the princess. She informed her on the current situation and will provide more information when they found it. The princess responded by giving free rein to do whatever was necessary to get the jewels and would provide aid if Lucy needed it. She would also try to speak with the Desierto ambassadors to see if they can divulge more information on the Djinns and how to proceed when dealing with them. Lucy gave similar instructions to all the servants like last time and put Ms. Spetto in charge. She felt less worried since Freed places runes all over with her father’s room heavily protected.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy headed downstairs to the entrance to meet with the others so they could head towards Crocus. She was about to greet them when she noticed them staring at her. She gave herself a once-over. “Is there something on me?” She decided to wear something different this time in order to blend in with everyone else, and she was tired of wearing dresses or formal wear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was wearing a sleeveless blue blazer, with golden buttons. Her skirt was white with a belt that had a pouch attached to it. Her thigh-high boots were brown and hair was in a side ponytail tied with a blue ribbon (AN: Her outfit during Alvarez). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freed cleared his throat and coughed. “Nothing’s wrong. It's just you look different. We’ve only seen you in dresses or long skirts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought this was what normal people wore,” said Lucy, feeling a little embarrassed at wearing the wrong thing. It has been a while since she went out to places of the common folk, so she’s not sure of the current trends outside of nobility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. If you look normal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Laxus as he secretly glances at Lucy when she wasn't looking. It didn’t matter what Lucy wore because she always looked like a supermodel in them with her beautiful facial features and hourglass figure. He bet she could make a potato sack look stunning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the guys meant to say is that you look great,” Evergreen reassures Lucy with a smile who let out a sigh of relief. “Now that we are all here, let’s head out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the venue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When everyone got out of the carriage, a member of the staff walked up to them. He asked who was competing and who was helping him backstage. Freed and Bickslow opted to go inside the audience to cheer on Laxus and give him support, since only two people were allowed to stay with Laxus. Freed placed well-made replicas of the crown and the jewel in the bag that contained Laxus’s clothes since they weren’t checking the contestants' bags. Should Laxus get the chance, he should switch it unless Laxus won, which Freed thought would be a given, but just in case, switching them was a back-up plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus and the girls were brought into a room filled with the other male contestants who all had blonde hair. He saw some familiar people who were part of guilds. They then guided him to a chair and vanity that had his name on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please take this robe and change into your swimsuit. In 30 minutes we will call your name when it is your turn to display your talent.” The staff member had a clipboard in his hand and an earpiece in his ear handed Laxus a silk robe. “Please refrain from leaving the room unless it's for using the lavatory. It is part of the safety protocols set in place for the crown. Although no one has tried to steal the crown, we have safety measures set in place just in case someone has the gall to do.” The staff member took his leave and barked orders to other members in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus quickly changed into the robe behind a screen, putting on his swimming trunks and folded the rest of his clothes, placing them in his duffel bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Now what do we do? I heard they place the crown in a steel vault that is heavily protected with runes. Specific people are only able to open it. They won’t take it out of the safe unless they are crowning the winner,” said Evergreen worriedly. “Even after the crowning, they immediately put it back in the safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was reading up on some history on the crown. It's an ancient artifact which explains all the security measures. Apparently it belonged to a King from a fallen nation who was known for his good looks. He had this weird obsession with making sure he continued to look handsome as he aged. Anyone who was deemed better looking than him was killed. He also had some questionable skin care routines,” Lucy grimaced as she recalled some of the beauty routines he engaged in, such as bathing in the blood of the virgins he killed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Our best chance would be if Laxus wins. In that brief window of time, he needs to switch the jewel,” whispered Evergreen. The fake jewel can easily be hidden in his suit pocket. “Even with Freed’s skills, cracking that vault would take forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus realized the severity of this situation. It wasn’t about proving Lucy wrong anymore. This was the only window of opportunity he had to get the jewel. If he didn’t the djinns can easily get it themselves. They've yet to show how crafty they are, but he knew they wouldn’t hesitate to do anything in order to get what they want. Prime example being the hired gun and fire at the ball. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure I’ll win,” he reassured them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go to Freed and Bickslow so I can update them on the situation. Only They also need to be on the lookout in case anyone tries to sabotage the competition. I’ll be right back,” states Evergreen and she quickly leaves the room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, sit,” says Lucy, nodding her head to the chair. “I’ll help you shave.” She noticed the stubble forming near his jaw and chin. They were in a rush that morning, so he probably didn’t have enough time to take care of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus tried to protest but Lucy wasn’t having it and somehow he ended up sitting in the chair with Lucy sitting on the armrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy put her duffel bag on the floor. She came prepared for something like this. She opened it and took out 2 towels, shaving cream, and a razor. She placed the larger towel around Laxus’s shoulders so any stray hairs can fall there, and so his robe didn’t get dirty. She shakes the can of shaving cream and sprays some of the foam on her hand. She rubs it over the places Laxus needed to shave. She takes the straight razor and holds it at a certain angle and starts to shave using small precise strokes, cleaning the blade with a wipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good at this,” said Laxus as he lifted his head so that Lucy could do his neck and the area under his jaw he always had a hard time doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I would help my father with his beard and mustache,” replied Lucy in deep concentration so she didn’t accidentally nick Laxus with the blade. Layla always helped Jude shave back when she was alive. Ever since their relationship started to heal, she started to do the same. “Sure I have Cancer but my Mother would do this for my father and I continued the tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lucy was done, she wiped the excess foam away with a towel and wiped Laxus’s face with a cleansing wipe. She stood from the armrest to put them away and took out hairspray and a comb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize I was getting the royal treatment,” teased Laxus as he felt Lucy stand behind him and comb his hair upward into the style Cancer recommended. He heard her shake the can and stopped her before she sprayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stopped and looked at him, confused. He held a hand up. “Gimme a second.” He sends some static towards his hair so it could stick the way Lucy wanted. “Neat isn't it,” he smirked when she saw Lucy look impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad,” she said, moving to the front, continuing to comb his hair. It really was a neat trick. Her movements started to slow down and falter. She had something she had to get off her chest because it's been bothering her since yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lucy whispered and looked down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was perplexed. He didn’t know what she was apologizing for. “For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the average male comment,” she explained, looking at him in the eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that, and it clearly bothered you.” It wasn’t a nice thing to say to someone who she considered a close friend, even though they’d argue childishly with one another. Plus, she of all people should know the effect words can have on someone. Her mind went to a dark place as she remembered the words people said behind her back when they thought she wasn’t listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus stared back into Lucy’s eyes and saw the sincerity in her apology. He didn’t think that it would bother her this much. He also saw the emotion in her eyes change into something blank, and it wasn’t something he liked. He wanted to see that spark, that glimmer in her eyes when she spoke or was happy. “Blondie, if every enemy came up to me and made fun of my looks, I wouldn’t be alive today if I took everything personally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Lucy giggled when she imagined that scenario, but she still wanted to make sure. “But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts. Everything’s cool.” Laxus left no room for discussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you insist. Besides…,” Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm at her next words and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. “... I didn’t mean what I said. I do think you’re handsome. Actually, you’re one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen,” she rambled on, flustered. She didn’t know what compelled her to say that extra bit, but she felt she was going to pass out in embarrassment. Lucy dropped the comb on the ground and covered her red face with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> To say that Laxus’s ego grew two sizes in that moment would be an understatement. It quadrupled. He puffed his chest out like a proud peacock and had the smuggest smirk on his face. “Is that so,” he teased, his grin growing wider when he saw the tips of her ears grow redder than Erza’s hair. He could have sworn steam was coming out of her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus decided to take pity on the poor girl because she looked like she was going to pass out in embarrassment. “It’s cool. You're not the first to fall for my rugged good looks and charm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s blush went away in that moment. She removed her hands from her face and glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. “I only said you’re handsome. I never said that I fell for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Suddenly Laxus remembered something Capricorn said the other day and wanted more input on it. “Hey, what did the goat mean the other day when he said considering your family’s history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was about to respond when the staff member from before told her to go join Evergreen who was standing in the room's corner near the entrance because it was time for the talent portion. She picks up her duffel bag and gives Laxus a wave. “I hung up your suit on the rack. Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to SHOCK the audience and contestants. Nobody’s going to steal my THUNDER.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy smiles and shakes her head in disbelief at his corny puns. Laxus continues to watch Lucy’s hips sauntering away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, that ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Laxus as he saw Lucy’s skirt swish back and forth and slightly rise as she walked towards Evergreen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. You were the last person I expected to enter this competition. You Fairies continue to surprise us,” a familiar voice called out, causing Laxus to around and come back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus turned around to see Sting Eucliffe walking towards him, wearing an identical robe just like all the competitors. “Master Sting,” he acknowledged Sting by his title. “I could say the same thing about you. Don’t you have a guild to run?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting waved the question off. “Yeah, but I left Rogue temporarily, in charge, so I have nothing to worry about. Plus, it’s time for another person from Sabertooth to win.” Suddenly Sting looks around to see if anyone is eavesdropping and leans in close with a hushed tone. “By the way, who's the broad, you came in with?” Sting pointed towards the two girls chatting in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was confused. He was pretty sure that Sting knew Evergreen. “Who Ever,” he asked, pointing at Evergreen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting shakes his head. “No, not her! Not that she isn’t pretty. I’m talking about the blonde! The one who was helping you shave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus had a bad feeling in his stomach. “Do you mean Lucy?” Internally he was praying Sting wasn’t asking about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy. So that’s her name,” said Sting in a daze, continuing to look dreamingly at her. He shakes out of his stupor and nudges Laxus’s side with his elbow. “So what are my chances of her saying yes to a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zero,” responded Laxus promptly, gritting his teeth together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, sheesh! You didn’t have to be so harsh,” replied Sting, waving his hands in surrender when he saw Laxus’s mood turn bitter. “If she’s yours, I’ll back off. I’m not the type of person to steal a guy’s girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does everyone think we are together? We are not a couple. How many times do I have to explain this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Laxus. “She’s not my girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting brightened at that. He had a hopeful look in his eyes. “Does that mean I can go after her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s not interested,” declared Laxus, leaving no room for discussion. The thought of the two blondes on a date pissed him off to no end, and he didn’t know why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his gaze at him in suspicion. “And how would you know?” For a guy who claimed he didn’t like her, he sure was adamant about preventing guys from taking an interest in her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus was caught off guard at that. He did not have the right to prevent guys from pursuing Lucy. There was nothing he could do to keep Sting from asking her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless</span>
  </em>
  <span>…, he thought as he fought back an evil grin on his face. It was killing two birds with one stone. This was revenge for Lucy’s average male comment and for Evergreen taking his cookies away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus cleared his throat and kept a stoic face so he didn’t ruin the prank. "She plays for the other team if you catch my drift." He said it a little loud so the guys surrounding them and eavesdropping on the conversation also heard, but not loud enough that his targets heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at this revelation. He needed to confirm what he just heard. "Y-you, you mean she's…"he barely strung words together, looking at the two girls. His face was extremely red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep," stated Laxus without an ounce of shame. “They’ve been together for weeks now,” he continued the charade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought she was with that beast man who beat Bacchus!” Sting was staring at Evergreen, with a weird look in his eyes, who put her hand on Lucy’s shoulder and whispered something in her ear, causing them to both laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever’s a free spirit. She doesn’t have a preference and so they have an open relationship,” said Laxus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, does that mean if I go over to them and ask for a threesome will they agree,” some random contestant who was nearby joined their conversation and he also looked at the two beauties with a weird look in eyes as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. It doesn’t hurt to try.” He read the man’s name tag, and it read Nate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor guy. Doesn’t know what he’s getting into, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought evilly as he saw Nate approach the girls. He knew Ever and Lucy were going to beat the shit out of the guy, and that was going to send a message to the other guys to not mess with them or approach them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With Lucy and Evergreen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” groans Lucy when she sees someone familiar and prays that he hasn’t seen her yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong,” asks Evergreen in a concerned tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hibiki is here,” she says in an annoyed voice. Seeing Evergreen’s look of confusion, she explains herself. “We went on a date a few years ago.” She lowered her voice. “It was after the whole Brad thing and I tried to put myself out there. It was horrible. He constantly flirted with every girl we walked by. At the end of the date, he had the audacity to tell me to call him later for another date.” Lucy rolls her eyes. “Some confidence booster, that was,” she murmurs sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt flattered at the fact that Fiore’s number one and hottest bachelor asked her out on a date, especially during a time she felt extremely insecure about herself. All that confidence she built up deflated at the end of the date. Compliments meant nothing unless the person giving them actually meant them, and Hibiki gave those away like free samples at the market at every girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evergreen gave her a sympathetic look and placed her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “I’ve had my share of bad dates as well,” she confessed. “You dress up looking your best and they have the balls to look at another person.” She shakes her head in disbelief. “Men are so stupid,” she exclaims seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Evergreen said that statement caused Lucy to giggle. She smiles at Evergreen. “Yes. Yes, they are.” Both girls giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a blonde man with green eyes approached the two of them with a weird look in his eyes. They read the name tag, and it said Nate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, ladies. I’m Nate,” Nate says in a honeyed tone and wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders. “There's a storage room in the back. Are you interested in ditching this joint and having a threesome,” he asks without beating around the bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mood in the room shifted, causing Nate to move his arms back to his side. He saw the dark auras the girls emitted and gulped nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy,” says Evergreen with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She takes a fan out of nowhere and gives it to Lucy. She takes out another one for herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” says Lucy with the same expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nate could say something, they assaulted him with closed fans. He let out cries of pain at each hit. He crouched down towards the ground, using his arms to shield himself but to no avail. The two girls shouted insult after insult with each swat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disgusting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You pig!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How uncouth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You freaking pervert!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls were panting heavily when they finished their assault on the now unconscious man. Sensing eyes on them, they turned to look at the contestants, who were staring at them wide-eyed. “What are you looking at,” they asked simultaneously with a glare, causing the men to look away in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go sit with the others,” exclaimed Lucy, dragging Evergreen out of the room. She didn’t want to deal with this anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Laxus was barking with laughter. Everything went to plan. He did a victory fist bump when no one was looking. Now no one would go after Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why would I feel relieved at that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Laxus. He was interrupted from his musings when a staff member called him and told him it was almost his turn. Laxus quickly took off his robe and followed the staff member. He was wearing his signature black swimming trunks with tiny lightning bolts near the edges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now introducing the Thunder God, LAXUS DREYAR,” yelled the emcee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The staff member signaled him to go on stage. Laxus had an idea. He knew the perfect way to make an entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the surprise of the staff member, Laxus turned into lightning and teleported onto the stage. He saw the audience, and it was a full crowd with mostly females all screaming his name. He saw his team and Lucy sitting in the front row. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus took a stance and concentrated magic into one hand, thrusting it into the air over the audience. It spelled the word FAIRY TAIL with the guild emblem under it. After a few seconds, the whole thing bursted into tiny sparkles, falling into the audience. He sent the largest sparkler towards Lucy, who cupped it in her hands until it fizzed out. He sent her a wolfish grin and winked, causing the crowd to scream again. Laxus headed backstage to his spot while the judges deliberated the results, choosing the top 5.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After 30 minutes, the results were announced. During that time everyone was asked to put on their best suit and wait. Staff members came in and started dismissing people left and right. Laxus was surprised to see a few men cry and forcibly thrown out of the room because they refused to leave. They did this until he and four other people remained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus recognized 3 of them. Sting, Hibiki and Eve. The last guy he didn’t recognize, and he was sitting off to the side away from everyone, looking bored. He read his name tag, and it read Derek. For some reason Laxus was getting a weird feeling about this guy, so he put his guard up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May the best man win,” said Sting with his signature smirk, addressing the remaining men in the room when a staff member told them to get ready. “Hope you like second place again, Hibiki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mistaken. It is you who will take second place and I will emerge as the winner,” jabbed Hibiki back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting was about to respond when the staff member interrupted him.“Everyone ready.” Everyone nodded. “Good. When the music starts, it's your cue to walk in and stand in the respective spots we assigned you.” Someone speaks into his earpiece and ZZ Top’s Sharp Dressed Man plays. “Go guys. Go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone walked onto the stage. The crowd went wild at the appearance of the final 5. Ryan was the emcee of the night and he was enjoying the overall mood of the crowd. This might be the best season yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have our 5 finalists for the Mr. Fiore Blonde Edition. We have an impressive lineup. Holy Night Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth's own master Sting Eucliffe, The Thunder God Laxus Dreyar, also from Blue Pegasus, Hundred Night Hibiki Lates and last but not least Derek Cain from Cait Shelter." Ryan turns around to look at the finalists. “I have to say looking at you guys, this is the most handsome group of guys to compete in the pageant.” The crowd cheered in agreement. “Now the judges have submitted a question that each of you have to answer, do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five contestants nodded to show that they understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is the one most important thing our society needs?" The emcee reads off his cue card. "You each have one minute to answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting steps forward and takes the mic from his outstretched hand. He gives a sexy wink to the crowd, causing the girls to scream. “Well, other than me, The Great Sting Eucliffe, I think it's obvious what this society needs.” He takes a pause for dramatic effect and says in a husky voice, "world peace." His answer followed a round of applause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Master Sting, for that wonderful answer. Hibiki, think you can top that answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh course,” purred Hibiki when he took the mic and stood center stage. He posed dramatically while sparkling, causing all the girls to scream his name. “This society needs more of me so that there is enough of me to go around and I can attend to every woman's whims and needs.” He places the back of his hand on his forehead and lets out a crestfallen sigh. “Sadly, there is only one of me, so I have to say world peace. Because without peace there is no love!” Another round of applause for Hibiki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As expected of Blue Pegasus’s top host. Eve, think you can best your comrade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All is fair in love and war,” Eve responded cutely and did a little spin. “This society needs me to be all you cute lady’s little brother. Or I can be your pet,” his cute voice changed into a seductive one. “And world peace.” He changed his tone back to a cute one and skipped back to his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another wonderful answer, everyone. It is going to be very hard to choose the winner. Derek Cain, you are up next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek takes the mic from the host. Unlike the other contestants, he just stands there expressionless. Sounding slightly robotic, he says, “That’s easy. World peace.” Cheers came from the audience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks so handsome with that cool expression on his face,” says the host. He turns to Laxus and beckons him forward. “Now last but not least, the person you’ve all been waiting for, Laxus Dreyar.” Everyone screams and chants his name when he takes the mic. He waited for the crowd to calm down. He saw Ever mouth the words world peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to answer world peace because it was the same freaking answer everyone gave just in different ways! Ever might kill him for this, but he was going off script. He had something useful to say. He clears his throat. “This society needs harsher punishments for criminals and parole violators.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chirp chirp chirp. The sound of crickets rubbing their wings together echoed through the now silent room. He also heard the sound of Evergreen smacking her forehead with her palm and the others muffling their laughter. The host was about to take the mic from him when he skeptically added, “And world peace.” This caused the crowd to burst into applause and cheers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is fucking ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he went back to stand with the others. </span>
  <em>
    <span>People are so freaking simple-minded. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus discretely eyed Derek Cain. He was suspicious of him. If he remembered correctly, Wendy and Charle were a part of Cait Shelter and it turned out that it never existed. There was a pretty good chance that Derek was the djinn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for.” A person came up to Ryan with a letter that contained the placement of the contestants. Everyone waited with bated breath to see who would be crowned Mr. Fiore. A group of Rune Knights wheeled the crown in, causing everyone to stare at it in awe. “One of these lucky men will earn the title of Mr. Fiore and the money prize of a million jewels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan opens the envelope and clears his throat. “In fifth place we have Eve Tearm.” Ryan waited for the audience to calm down so he could announce the next ranking. “In fourth place, we have Derek Cain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus saw Derek scowl and murmur something under his breath that said he chose the wrong body. Laxus became alarmed. It had to be Derek Cain. Derek was the djinn. He had to tread carefully. There was a full crowd here and people could get hurt if a magical fight broke out.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In third place we have…,” Ryan paused for dramatic effect. “... we have Hibiki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Master Ichiya. I have failed you once more.” Hibiki took a knee and sighed dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Runner up is…,” Ryan paused once more for dramatic effect. “... Laxus Dreyar.” Laxus was surprised he didn’t win. It seemed the audience really liked him. But at the same time, he didn’t mind that he got second place. The support of the people and words of encouragement was enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The audience just proved that. The crowd booed and complained. It seems Laxus was the fan favorite and people wanted him to win. The Thunder Legion joined in on the booing, with Freed voicing his complaints the loudest. Laxus was kind of touched by the support everyone was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boooo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They rigged this competition!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bossman should have won!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare they give Laxus-sama second place! Don’t worry, you are first place in our hearts!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so that means…,” says Lucy, looking at the others worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won,” said Sting. The fact that he won hasn’t sunk in at the moment. 1,2,3. “I won,” he yelled, jumping up and down. “Better luck next time, Fairy,” giving Laxus a firm handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud music started to play, and confetti fell from the ceiling. Laxus tried to warn Sting to not touch the crown when they placed it over his head, giving him a sash and a bouquet of flowers, but the security guards separated them. They started dragging him off-stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Laxus when he saw a purple haze gaze over Sting’s eyes when he touched the purple jewel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Things were looking worse when he saw Derek head over to Sting, his hands glowing blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus groaned at what he had to do. He was going to look like an idiot on live television, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Laxus threw the two guards on each side of him over his shoulder and ran towards Sting, punching another one in the nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran up from behind to take the crown off of Sting’s head, but Sting turned around and started smacking him with the bouquet. Eve and Hibiki came from behind as well to drag Laxus off stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Laxus has gone crazy again,” muttered Bickslow in awe, the other members of the Thunder Legion nodding their heads in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two doing,”' yelled Lucy at Freed and Bickslow. “Go help him!” The crowd started screaming when they saw Derek Cain suddenly transform into his Djinn form and throw a fireball at the stage where Sting was. She faced Evergreen. “We have to get these people out of here.” With all the different tech and lights and people, it was highly dangerous for Laxus to use his magic here.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Freed and Bickslow nodded and ran to help Laxus, who had the crown in his hand, just punched Hibiki in the nose when he tried to take it from him. “Sorry,” he said, genuinely feeling bad about the punch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oomph,” he said when he felt someone tackle him from the side. It was Sting who was trying to the crown and clearly under the influence of the jewel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me back my crown. It's mine. I’m Mr. Fiore. The most handsome man the world has ever seen. And no one can take that away from me,” growled Sting with an erratic look in his eyes. After many attempts, he finally got the crown back and placed it on his head. “Finally! It's mine… oomph.” Sting was interrupted from his monologue when Derek conjured a gust of wind and flew the crown into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Sting takes a crouched stance, gathering magic in his hands as he glares at Derek. “Give me back my crown,” he yells as he opens his hand for an attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Ray,” he chants, releasing numerous beams of light hitting the djinn in a full frontal attack. Laxus moves out of the way, pushing people to the ground so they didn’t get hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The djinn covers his eyes at the brightness of the attack and screeches as the holy magic burns him away, leaving ashes in its wake. The crown drops with a clang on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sting walks over to the crown and places it on his head. Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow quickly sprung into action. Bickslow grabbed Sting’s arms, Laxus his legs and Freed his torso. They quickly took Sting to the men’s room during the chaos while everyone was distracted. They had to do their job quickly before the Rune Knights showed up and took the crown away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me! It's mine. Mmph.” Bickslow placed some tissue into Sting’s mouth while Laxus quickly tied him up. He shocked Sting with his magic for a few seconds and was relieved when the purple glaze faded. In the corner, Freed was using pliers to take the jewel off using special magic gloves, so the jewel didn’t affect him as well. He placed it in a special bag and took the fake jewel and placed it on the crown. He put the crown back on Sting’s head, who fainted from exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go before we get caught,” whispered Freed, heading out the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he leaves, Laxus takes a last look at Sting on the floor and mutters an apology to him. On their way out, Laxus uses his lightning to short-circuit all the security cameras, concealing their actions. They meet up with Lucy and Evergreen outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus finally processed what he just did and looked away from everyone in embarrassment. “I’m going ahead so I can avoid the public for a while. I need to mourn my reputation.” Before anyone could say a word, Laxus lightning teleports away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give him time. He’ll be back to his normal broody self,” said Bickslow, sticking his tongue out as they walked over to the carriages to head back to the Heartfilia mansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very brave of him. What Laxus did,” said Evergreen, impressed. “I’ve never in a million years think he would do something like that on tv.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he's alright,” says Lucy, feeling a little concerned for him. People judge based on a person’s reputation, so she hoped people would not view him in a negative light again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They boarded the carriage and headed back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back at the mansion:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy tries to go look for Laxus inside the mansion when they get back, but Ms. Spetto pulls her aside. “Miss, you have a guest and they want to meet both you and your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to dismiss anyone who tried to meet my father when I wasn’t around,” said Lucy as she walked towards her room with Spetto following along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried. I told him that the Master wasn’t here, and he asked to meet you instead. He was willing to wait for you and is sitting in the parlor.” Lucy stops in her tracks at Spetto’s next words. “Miss, he says he’s come from on behalf of the royal family in Desierto.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>